


harry n'est pas gay (harry's not gay); manada brac #11

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Louis, M/M, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles decide vender su tienda de tatuajes después de heredar el taller mecánico de su abuelo. Cuando va por carretera en su motocicleta a visitar a sus amigos después del funeral de su abuelo, se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo lleno de shape-shifters*.(*. shape-shifters Cambia formas se deja el original porque eso ya se conoce e identifica a la especie.)Louis Tomlinson tiene solo noventa años es el más joven de los lobos Timber pero se mantiene como Centinela cuidando a las parejas que viven en la casa del Alfa Maverick. Poco sabía que el muy hetero amigo de Tangee que llegaba al pueblo por unos días era su pareja.Cuando Louis sale a cazar a su escurridiza pareja a la ciudad, es atacado por vampiros y dejado por muerto. Incluso entonces su más grande problema es cómo sacar a alguien que está tan profundo dentro del closet que ni siquiera sabe que es gay.





	harry n'est pas gay (harry's not gay); manada brac #11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461873) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Undécimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
** ****HARRY NO ES GAY.** **

**H** arry apagó la pistola de tatuajes y la dejó, atendía el pecho del hombre mientras sus pensamientos iban a la deriva hacia su abuelo. Charles Styles estaba muerto. Harry no podía sacar eso de su mente. Con el hombre mayor muerto, él era el último de los Styles.

El pecho de Harry se oprimió al pensar que ahora estaba solo. No tenía familia propia. Ni siquiera sus buenos amigos Loco y Tangee estaban alrededor. Él le había dado al chico trabajo a pesar de que Harry no necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía que la familia de Tangee tenía dificultades financieras. El chico nunca llegaba a tiempo a su trabajo y usualmente se tenía que ir antes cuando su mamá o su hermanita lo necesitaban. Sin embargo, como todos en la vida de Harry, Tangee ya no estaba con él.

Miró alrededor, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez. La última vez que sostendría la pistola de tatuajes en su mano. Sus dedos se curvaron ante la pérdida. ¿Qué elección tenia? ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro? El lugar vacío en su pecho lo jalaba. Había caminado por el camino de su vida solo. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro.

Quizás el miedo a perder a alguien le impedía buscar a alguien. Ellos siempre se iban, cada uno de ellos lo hizo. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía doce. Ellos se detuvieron en una de esas tiendas de camino a casa y en ella estaba ocurriendo un robo, el asaltante los mató a ambos. Charlie lo había criado, y ahora también se había ido.

Se había abierto al delgado hombre que entró a la tienda hacía algunos años con unos abusadores persiguiéndolo. Contrató a Tangee, dándole un lugar seguro para estar después de la escuela. Ahora Tangee era un hombre adulto y vivía con su novio, Loco, mientras Harry seguía aquí preguntándose a dónde lo guiaría el camino.

—Buena suerte. Es una pena que cierres.

Harry parpadeó algunas veces, había olvidado que el cliente estaba en la silla. —Si, no puedo atender la tienda de tatuajes y el taller mecánico. Te daré la tarjeta del tipo que me enseñó, él es bueno y sus precios justos. Dile que yo te envié y te dará un descuento.

—Lo haré, gracias. El vecindario no será lo mismo sin ti aquí. Eras algo reconocido.

El lado de la boca de Harry se elevó sonriendo mientras se rehusaba a tomar el dinero del hombre. —Va por mi cuenta. Eres el último.

—Gracias. —El cliente guardó su dinero en el bolsillo y miró alrededor de la tienda—. Realmente es una pena.

Harry le dio la tarjeta, luego cerró detrás de él. Se giró y miró alrededor de la tienda de tatuajes. La había abierto hacía una década y el negocio siempre había sido bueno, pero su instinto le decía que era tiempo de avanzar. Charlie le había dejado su acreditado taller mecánico, pero a pesar de que su abuelo le había enseñado todo acerca de motores, Harry no estaba seguro de que quisiera encargarse de eso.

—Quizás necesito unas vacaciones —se dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba en Loco y Tangee. Quizás él podría aceptar el ofrecimiento abierto de Loco de que los visitara cuando quisiera. Unos días en el campo deberían sentarle bien.

🥀

Harry llevó su motocicleta hacia la rampa de salida de la carretera que decía que estaba entrando en la Villa Brac. Ahora que finalmente había aceptado la herencia de Charlie, decidió aceptar la oferta de Loco. Entró a los límites de la ciudad. Sus ojos revisaron el área hasta que vio el pequeño restaurante al final de la línea de comercios. Estacionándose al frente, apagó el motor y se quitó el casco.

Tenía calor y el sudor mojó sus sienes. Sin el casco, el aire hizo que su piel hormigueara. Levantó la mano y se secó la cara, entonces se limpió la mano en sus ajustados jeans. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la brisa secara el sudor que humedecía su cuerpo. Él podría disfrutar de una agradable ducha justo ahora.

Enderezando la cabeza, Harry fijó la motocicleta y dejó el casco en el asiento, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero, tomó ambas cosas y las llevó al interior con él.

El aire era mucho más fresco en el interior. Su piel se tensó cuando el sudor comenzó a secarse.

Harry tomó asiento junto al mostrador, sentándose a horcajadas en una de las altas sillas y dejando el casco y la chaqueta de cuero en la siguiente. Mirando alrededor, notó a poca gente comiendo en algunas mesas. El lugar parecía tranquilo, pero solo eran las cuatro de la tarde, demasiado temprano como para cenar.

Sonrió cuando su delgado y tatuado amigo salía de lo que asumía era la cocina llevando una bandeja, no se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí. Observó a Tangee llevarla a una mesa ocupada por cuatro personas.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

Harry se giró y vio a un tipo con el cabello multicolor parado frente a él. —Dame un té helado.

El hombre asintió y fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó una jarra. Harry miró a Tangee quien asentía a la gente que le hablaba. La vida parecía estar yéndole bien aquí. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se habían ido y él tenía un brillo saludable en la piel.

Los ojos de Harry fueron a la puerta cuando un hombre de cabello plateado entró. Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron cuando vio a Harry.

—¿Qué infiernos haces aquí?— Loco se reía mientras cruzaba el restaurante.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio a Loco un gran abrazo.

—Vine a ver tu fea cara. —Se rió, palmeó la espalda de Loco y se alejó.

—¡Harry!— Tangee cruzó el lugar y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry. Loco dejó salir un bajo gruñido que Harry ignoró. Eso era lo que el hombre de cabello plateado hacía cuando visitaba la ciudad hace unos meses cuando cortejaba a Tangee. Harry estaba acostumbrado a eso. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

—Estabas ocupado —contestó.

—Nunca demasiado ocupado para un viejo amigo. —Tangee besó a Loco y golpeó el brazo de Harry—. La próxima vez avísame en cuanto llegues —bufó, antes de regresar a la mesa que estaba atendiendo.

—Malcriado. —Harry sonrió mientras regresaba a la silla frente al mostrador. Loco se le unió.

—¿Tú amigo de Tangee?

Harry se giró a la derecha y vio a una muy bonita jovencita sentada ahí. —Si, ¿y tú quién eres?— preguntó con una gruesa voz. Ella era hermosa.

—Keata. —La mujer extendió la mano y Harry la estrechó, sosteniéndola un poco más de lo que la cortesía dicta.

—Déjalo, Harry. —Loco le dio un codazo y señaló con la cabeza al tipo del cabello multicolor que le gruñía y que rápidamente se paró frente a Harry.

—¡Mío!

—Hey, no tenía intensión de molestar. No sabía... —Harry se giró hacia Loco—. ¿Él?

Loco tenía un travieso brillo en su mirada y asintió. —Si, él.

Harry se giró hacia el lindo joven... hombre. —Lo siento, pequeño.

—Está bien.

—Relájate, Cody. Harry no es gay, y él no lo sabía —Loco le gruñó al hombre detrás del mostrador. Harry giró los hombros, preparándose para una pelea, por cómo iban las cosas. Él no había venido aquí a causar problemas, pero no aceptaría mierda de nadie. Eso fue un honesto error del que se había disculpado, y mala suerte si eso no era suficientemente bueno.

—¿Eres el famoso Harry?— Cody arqueó una ceja.

—No sé si famoso, pero soy Harry. —Le ofreció la mano.

Cody la estrechó. —Encantado de conocerte, Harry. Mi nombre es Cody, y él es mi pa—novio, Keata.

—Yo no me aprovecho, y no soy gay, así que puedes calmarte. —Harry miró de nuevo a Keata. Nunca hubiera adivinado que era un hombre. Se equivocó totalmente con él. Se rascó la mandíbula mientras se giraba y aceptó el té que le daban en la mano.

—¿Cuánto planeas quedarte?— Loco preguntó mientras él le daba un trago a su fría bebida.

Se encogió de hombros y bajó la bebida. En el momento que bajó la bebida se limpió la humedad de su labio superior. —Algunos días.

—Bien, vamos, te llevaré a acomodarte. —Loco se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tangee, se inclinó y le murmuró algo al oído.

Harry se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y casco e inclinó la cabeza hacia Cody. —Fue un gusto conocerte.

—Si, para mí también.

Harry tenía la sensación de que ese hombre no lo quería aquí. Mejor mantenerse lejos de él. Harry no quería causar problemas en la ciudad natal de Loco.

—Te veré en casa, Tang —dijo Harry.

—Está bien, Harry —Tangee le respondió mientras Harry seguía a Loco afuera. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Cody lo observaba. Sus labios se elevaron en una cínica sonrisa antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Girándose, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta.

🥀

Harry siguió en su motocicleta la camioneta de Loco. El paisaje del campo se abría frente a él, inhaló el aire fresco y amó el hecho de no estar en la ciudad con el fuerte smog, el ruido y el tráfico. Esto era pacífico. Un hombre podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Sus mandíbulas se tensaron cuando Loco tomó un camino de grava. La casa era enorme, una mansión. Él sabía que Loco tenía dinero. El hombre nunca necesitó hacer nada durante el tiempo que visitó casi a diario a Tangee durante el cortejo, pero esto... bueno, maldición. ¿Por qué Tangee trabajaba en un restaurante si Loco estaba cargado?

Fijó la motocicleta, se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco. Había una línea de camionetas pick up y de pasajeros. ¿Cuántos vehículos tendría? —Lindo lugar el que tienes.

—La propiedad no es mía. —Loco sonrió y lo guió a los escalones del frente—. Le pertenece a Maverick, nosotros solo vivimos aquí y lo volvemos loco.

Harry se sintió mejor. Loco era agradable y con los pies en la tierra. Si él fuera propietario de todo esto, haría su amistad un poco incómoda. A Harry le agradó el lugar inmediatamente, no porque fuera una mansión, sino por la música de rock que salía de uno de los cuartos. —Se oye como una fiesta.

—No, son solo las parejas haciendo lo de costumbre.

Harry siguió a Loco al interior de lo que su amigo llamó estudio. Ese cuarto era sorprendente. Una gran pantalla de televisión, colocada en una de las paredes, un video juego conectado a la pantalla, una mesa de póker, e incluso un bar. Parecía que Tangee había encontrado al correcto. Harry estaba feliz por su amigo.

Se rió cuando un pequeño chico corrió hacia él, sus rubios rizos saltaban sobre sus hombros. —¿De quién eres pareja?

Harry vio cómo Loco señalaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia un gran hombre junto a la mesa de billar. El hombre dejó la mesa y se apresuró a llegar junto al pequeño chico.

—Vamos, lindo bebé. Puedes vencerme en el billar. —El hombre estrechó la mano de Harry—. Soy Hawk, el jefe de Loco. ¿Tú eres?

—Harry. Encantado de conocerte.

—Este lindo bebé es Johnny. —Hawk presentó a su novio. Harry también le estrechó la mano. Miró a su alrededor, notando que no había mujeres a la vista. Eso no era problema. Él no tenía problema al estar con hombres gay. En tanto se mantuvieran consigo mismos eso no le molestaba. Estaba bien con eso.

Loco lo presentó con todos en la habitación, y todos parecían ser muy agradables. Incluso le dieron el control del video juego en la mano. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aprender el juego. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

Harry se giró para ver al hombre más grande que hubiera visto antes. Maldición, el hombre casi tocaba el techo del arco de la entrada al estudio. Tan rudo como Harry se consideraba, no quería tener problemas con este tipo si podía evitarlos.

—Maverick, él es mi amigo, Harry. Del que te había hablado ―Loco lo presentó.

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry. Gracias por salvar a Tangee. —Maverick estrechó su mano, su mirada aguda, lo evaluava. El alto hombre lo ponía nervioso. Era como si pudiera ver a través de él. Maverick se inclinó y tomó en sus brazos a una pequeña niña, una niña que Harry conocía.

—Dile hola a Harry, Melonee —Maverick la animó.

La pequeña niña movió su dedo índice. —Te conozco, hermosa. —Harry le sonrió.

—¿La conoces?— Maverick preguntó.

—Si, Tangee le llevaba en ocasiones a la tienda. Linda como un botón de rosa. —Harry extendió sus brazos y Maverick renuente se la dio.

—Hola, Tío Harry. —Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y luego palmeó sus mejillas—. ¿Me trajiste algo?

—Lo siento, cariño, se me acabaron los dulces. —Harry la bajó, ella corrió hacia otro de los hombres.

—Disfruta de tu estancia. —Maverick inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Harry, y entonces se fue.

—Toma tu bolsa de viaje, te mostraré el cuarto de huéspedes, y te dejaré para que te instales. —Loco lo guió escaleras arriba.

Harry realmente no estaba impresionado con la grandeza del lugar. Él no era un hombre materialista, y las cosas elegantes no era lo que lo hacía feliz. ¿Pero qué hombre no envidiaría ese estudio? Se colgó su bolsa al hombro y siguió a Loco, sus ojos revisaban los alrededores, absorbiendo todo.

Loco lo guió al interior de una gran recámara. Harry miró alrededor, se veía cómoda y agradable. Dejó la bolsa en la cama y le sonrió a Loco. —Las cosas se volvieron aburridas sin ustedes dos ―admitió.

—Eres bienvenido a mudarte al pueblo, aunque no creo que haya mucha demanda para artistas del tatuaje.

Harry comenzó a desempacar su bolsa. —Ya no soy propietario de la tienda de tatuajes.

—¿Qué infiernos sucedió?— Loco estaba impactado con la noticia. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a escuchar.

—Mi abuelo murió y me dejó su taller. Trabajé con él reparando camionetas y motocicletas. Aunque siempre me gustó más tatuar. —Harry sacó unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de la bolsa y las lanzó a la cama, buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó unos calcetines.

—¿Entonces por qué vendiste tu tienda?— Loco apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos.

Harry sonrió. —No puedo atender ambos. Tengo que estar en donde esté el trabajo. No confío en nadie para que lo atienda por mí. —Harry tomó la ropa de su cama—. ¿Te molesta si tomo una ducha?

—No, adelante. De todos modos tengo que ir por Tangee. Siéntete en tu casa. Nadie se molestará si vagabundeas por ahí. Eres como un héroe por haber salvado a Tangee.

Harry se detuvo y se giró frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Loco. —No lo hice para ganar fama. Lo hice porque un amigo me necesitaba.

—Y es por eso que eres bienvenido aquí. —Loco sonreía cuando salía dejando a Harry para que tomara su ducha.

🥀

Harry pasó la toalla por su bronceado cuerpo y entonces se puso los jeans y camiseta. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las botas, levantando una pierna a la vez para anudárselas.

Después de vestirse bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el caos. —Entonces, ¿quién es quién aquí?— le preguntó a todos los pequeños hombres que saltaban alrededor. Él ya había sido presentado a algunos de ellos pero parecía que habían llegado más.

Johnny llegó con él. —Ya me conoces.

Harry le sonrió al emocionado hombre. —Sí. Te recuerdo.

Johnny comenzó a señalar a la gente en el cuarto. —Ese de allá, es Drew. —Johnny se acercó—. Él solía usar drogas. Aunque, ya no más. —Se enderezó y señaló a un par de hombres—. Ellos son Blair y Oliver. —Bajó la voz y dijo—: su papi solía abusar sexualmente de ellos. Aunque ya no más.

Harry tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de conocer todos los trapos sucios.

—Él es Kyoshi. Su primo es Keata y está en el restaurante con su pareja, Cody.

—Los conocí.

Johnny se inclinó. —Ellos fueron secuestrados en Japón. Iban a ser usados para el sexo, pero Storm los salvó.

Sí, todos los trapos sucios le estaban siendo mostrados.

—Él es Cecil. Su antiguo novio solía golpearlo. —Johnny se giró—. Ese es Lewis. Él es un detective, solía beber mucho. Aunque ya no más.

Bueno, ahora él ya conocía los esqueletos en el armario de todo el mundo. —¿Cuál es tu historia, Johnny?

—Mi madre solía usar drogas, la corte me entregó a mi hermano. Él me golpeaba mucho. Aunque ya no más. Ahora Hawk me ama. Él me hace esas cosas...

—¿Qué te he dicho, lindo bebé?— Hawk se rió cuando Johnny lamió su mano y se cubrió la boca.

—Lamento todos los sórdidos detalles de la presentación. —Hawk le sonrió a Harry.

—No importa. Todo el mundo tiene cosas.

Johnny le sonrió. —¿Cuál es tu historia?

Harry pensó en eso. —Supongo, que soy un tipo aburrido, realmente no tengo una historia.

—Podemos hacer una para ti. —Johnny se rió graciosamente—. Hey, Drew. Él es Harry. Está huyendo de la policía. Robó un banco porque su mamá es pobre. —Johnny le dio un guiño.

A Harry le agradó el hombre instantáneamente. —Tuve que salir disparando cuando ellos también lo hicieron. —Harry formó con sus dedos una pistola e hizo con sus labios el sonido de los disparos.

—Oh, sí, eso es realmente bueno. —Johnny aceptó—. Me agrada la manera en que me seguiste el juego a pesar de que todo es inventado. Eres divertido. —Johnny le sonrió a Harry.

—¿Cuál es su historia?— Harry señaló a un hombre que parecía que exhalaba peligro.

—Él es Evan. Él es pareja de Lewis. Ellos dos no se gustaban al principio. Ellos trataron de golpearse. —Johnny jaló a Harry hacia el cuarto—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? No tenemos alcohol a causa de Lewis, pero tenemos jugos.

Harry se rió. —De todos modos no bebo. El jugo está bien.

Johnny fue hacia la licuadora, metiendo bananas, fresas, cubos de hielo y un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Eres bueno en eso. —Harry estaba impresionado. Por alguna razón Johnny le recordaba a un niño pequeño que debería ser vigilado cuando estaba alrededor de objetos agudos.

—A Keata y a mí nos encantan las malteadas. George me enseñó cómo hacerlas. —Johnny sacó un poco su lengua mientras se concentraba en el reloj.

—¿Quién es George?— ¿Cuánta gente vivía aquí?

—Es otra de las parejas. El cocinero del restaurante. Él solía vivir en Wyoming, pero ellos lo corrían por ser gay. —La mirada de Johnny estaba en el reloj—. ¿Eres gay?

—No, pero no tengo problemas con la gente gay.

Eso pareció dejar perplejo al hombre. Arrugó la cara como si estuviera tratando de imaginar cuál era el problema. —¿Cómo puedes ser pareja si no eres gay?

Harry había descubierto el secreto de Loco y Tangee hacía tiempo. Él sabía que había algunas criaturas shifter, e incluso había visto los pequeños caninos de Tangee salir cuando él se alteraba, aunque nunca les hizo comentarios al respecto. Algo le advertía sobre revelar lo que sabía a los hombres. Algún instinto le decía que no sería bienvenido.

—¿Quién dice que soy una pareja?

Johnny se veía incluso más asombrado. —Si no eres una pareja, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harry sonrió, tan inocente. —Solo visito a mis amigos, Loco y Tangee.

—Oh, entonces está bien. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, de nuevo a modo de chisme—. No le digas a nadie, lo que yo te conté acerca de las parejas. ¿Está bien?

Harry cerró con cierre los labios. —Ni una palabra.

Johnny se rió graciosamente. —Me agradas. Eres divertido.

🥀

Harry caminó por el pasillo, el sueño lo evitaba. Su estómago gruñó haciendo que saliera de la cama y de su dormitorio a buscar comida. Encontró la cocina y se preparó un sándwich, Loco le había dicho que se sintiera como en su casa. Harry comenzó a pensar en las cosas que necesitaba hacer mientras daba los últimos toques del sándwich.

Una llamada al taller estaba en la lista. Harry odiaba haber dejado todo en manos de Leo, el jefe de los mecánicos. Aunque el hombre había trabajado para su abuelo durante cuarenta años, aun así a Harry le gustaba revisar las cosas.

Un paseo parecía lo más adecuado después del funeral. Él ya extrañaba a su abuelo. Necesitaba serenarse. Charlie le había enseñado a Harry todo lo que sabía sobre motores. No había mucho sobre camionetas y motocicletas que no pudiera hacer.

—No sabía que teníamos a un huésped.

Harry levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos. No había oído que alguien se aproximara. Ahí estaba un chico de pie de cabello castaño, con un suave flequillo que se veía plumoso y grandes ojos azules. Era unos centímetros más pequeño que Harry y era delgado. —Harry Styles. —Inclinó la cabeza.

El hombre cruzó el cuarto y estrechó su mano —Louis Tomlinson.

—Soy amigo de Loco y Tangee. Solo estoy de visita. —Harry le dio una mordida a su sándwich, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel mientras masticaba.

—Ah, el hombre que salvó a Tangee.

Harry giró los ojos mientras tragaba su comida. —¿Todo el mundo sabe eso?

Louis se rió. —No hay mucho que se pueda ocultar por aquí.

—Si, ya Johnny me dio una versión ampliada de la presentación. 

Louis hizo un guiño de dolor. —Siento eso. Johnny se emociona un poco cuando conoce gente nueva. Él ha recorrido un largo camino desde su antiguo yo. Aunque es un buen chico.

Harry movió su mano hacia Louis en un gesto para que descartara eso. —Lo imagino. No fue un gran problema. —Se preguntaba cuál sería la historia de Louis, quién era su pareja. ¿Por qué infiernos el pensar en eso le molestaba?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?— Louis preguntó.

Harry dejó su comida, ya no estaba interesado en comer, una intranquila sensación recorría su interior. A él nunca le había interesado un hombre antes, así que ¿por qué ahora estaba experimentando ese desconocido sentimiento? —Unos días. Tengo que regresar a la ciudad, empezaré a atender mi negocio. —Harry se movía de una pierna a la otra, estudiando al hombre más de cerca. Había algo en él que lo hacía querer jalarlo a sus brazos.

Él se froto la parte de atrás de su cuello, tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía en su interior. De alguna manera algo lo hacía sentirse atraído, caminó hacia Louis.

Harry se detuvo y se apartó.

—Oh, ¿qué tipo de negocio?— Louis se deslizó en una de las sillas de la mesa, mirando a Harry como si cada una de sus palabras fueran sagradas.  _Esto no está bien,_  gritaba el interior de la cabeza de Harry.

—Taller. Camionetas y motocicletas. Hago un trabajo especializado. —Harry se deslizó en la silla frente a él. Realmente le agradaba que alguien estuviera interesado en su vida, incluso si alteraba sus patrones cerebrales.

Aislándose de todo el mundo a su alrededor él había pasado mucho tiempo solo, pero el miedo de que ellos se fueran y lo dejaran lo hacía mantener su distancia. Excepto por Tangee, Harry lo había dejado entrar, y el chico, como había predicho, terminó dejándolo. No es que Harry se hubiera sentido interesado sexualmente por el chico.

Nunca se había sentido interesado en un hombre... hasta ahora.

—Nosotros tenemos muchas en el frente, que probablemente requieran afinación.

Harry levantó las manos y soltó una carcajada. —Hey, estoy de vacaciones. No trates de ponerme a trabajar.

Louis bajó la cabeza, claramente ruborizado. —Lo siento.

—No es problema, amigo. Sólo estoy tratando de relajarme algunos días antes de que toda la locura se inicie. —¿Por qué le molestaba a Harry que Louis se sintiera mal?—. Me voy a mi cuarto. Encantado de conocerte, Louis.

Necesitaba poner espacio entre ellos, para pensar. Harry acomodó la silla en su lugar y dejó al hombre, sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado antes.

🥀

—También yo, Harry. —Louis se giró y vio a su pareja alejarse.

El hombre era un dios.

Era grande, fuerte y musculoso. Louis apoyó el mentón en su mano, pensando en los grandes y soñadores ojos verde hierba. ¿Le agradaría a su pareja? ¿Cómo sería su vida? Él parecía una persona agradable y fácil de tratar, una persona realmente agradable.

A Louis no le gustaba que su pareja viviera en la ciudad y tuviera su propio negocio ahí. ¿Cómo podría vivir aquí si él tenía que trabajar? Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que esos grandes y tatuados brazos lo rodearan.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él, y segundos después entró Johnny a la cocina. —¿Que te tiene despierto tan tarde, señor Stone?

Johnny rodó los ojos. —Hawk me envió por algo para beber, porque el sexo lo pone sediento.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y se carcajeó. —No creo que él quiera que le digas a las personas eso.

—Probablemente no. ¿Conociste al amigo de Loco y Tangee?

—Conocí a Harry. Parece ser una persona agradable. — _También sexy como el infierno_.

—Qué mal que no sea gay. Aunque él dice que nunca ha tenido problemas con la gente gay. —Johnny tomó el bote de jugo y subió las escaleras.

¿No es gay? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Louis se sentía devastado. ¿Harry no es gay? Tenía que serlo. El destino no podía hacerle eso. ¿Verdad? Sentía que su corazón iba a ser desgarrado de su pecho.

_No es_ _gay_ _._

_No es_ _gay_ _._

_No es_ _gay_ _._

Eso daba vueltas en su cabeza, burlándose de él. ¿Quizás Johnny había oído mal?

Louis estaba muriendo por subir las escaleras, encontrar el cuarto en el que Harry dormía, y rogarle que le dijera que lo era. Retorcía nerviosamente sus manos frente a él. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, simplemente esto no podía ser.

Levantándose, Louis lentamente subió las escaleras, sintiendo su interior en conflicto sobre lo que él debería hacer. Su mundo estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor. Necesitaba hablar con su Alfa. Maverick tenía que darle respuestas. Corriendo bajó las escaleras, Louis corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta que necesitaba. Tocó, esperando a que Maverick respondiera.

—¿Hay algún problema, Louis?— Maverick preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la recámara.

Lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Esto no podía ser. —¿Puedo... puedo hablar contigo?— Louis era el menor de todos ellos, solo tenía noventa años. Él era un cachorro en comparación con los otros guerreros. Se sentía perdido, y necesitaba guía. Guía que solo el Alfa podía darle.

—Entra, cachorro. —Maverick abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Louis entrara, Cecil, su pareja, estaba sentado en la cama, viéndolos—. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?— Louis amaba a Cecil, pero el chico tenía una boca muy grande. Con la confusión que sentía en su interior, él no quería estar expuesto como en un aparador.

Maverick asintió y señaló hacia la puerta. —Ve a mi oficina. Te veré ahí en un minuto.

Louis asintió y le sonrió a Cecil antes de correr por el pasillo. Se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina hasta que Maverick se le unió.

—Ahora, ¿qué te tiene tan alterado?— Maverick lo guió al sofá y se sentó a su lado. Louis retorcía sus dedos juntos sobre su regazo mientras trataba de acomodar las ideas. Si Maverick no podía ayudarlo, no sabía qué podría hacer.

—Harry es mi pareja, pero él no es gay. ¿Por qué?— Louis estaba en pánico, su voz era más alta que lo normal.

—Cálmate, Louis. ¿Estás seguro?

Louis asintió, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente. —Uh-huh. Estoy seguro. Siento la atracción hacia él. Johnny dice que no es gay. Eso no puede ser... ¿puede?

Maverick suspiró. —Nuestro pequeño guerrero finalmente tiene pareja. —Maverick tomó la mano de Louis entre las suyas—. Si él ha estado profundamente enterrado en el closet, puede que no lo sepa.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido ante las palabras del Alfa. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que Harry no se ha reconocido a sí mismo como gay —Maverick dijo suavemente.

Louis sabía que era al que todos los guerreros cuidaban, Jasper podría ser afeminado, pero él era fuerte, rudo y podía cuidar de sí mismo, pero ellos veían a Louis como si fuera un bebé, y eso lo irritaba. Era un adulto que salía al mundo por sus propios medios. Bueno, casi. Tenía a todos los otros guerreros rodeándolo. Apreciaba las paternales maneras de Maverick, pero ¿por qué no le podía hablar a Louis como les hablaba a los otros Centinelas?

Louis se puso de pie mientras pensaba en lo que le ocurría y retorció de nuevo las manos. —Pero, Alfa, él se va a ir en unos días. ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Seguirlo a la ciudad?

—No. —Maverick se estremeció visiblemente. Una vez más, Louis comenzó a irritarse. Gunnar y Murdock le habían dicho que era demasiado confiado, demasiado ingenuo. Realmente estaba cansado de ser tratado de esa manera. Él era un guerrero... Louis sabía que por su edad aun no tenía la madurez que los otros tenían, pero podía encargarse de sí mismo. Aunque ahora no era el momento de sacar todo eso, al menos no con el Alfa.

—No puedes ir a la ciudad. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

—Si, Señor. —Louis suspiró resignado, él tenía que seguir las órdenes de su Alfa. Pero aun así seguía preocupado—. Pero entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

🥀

Maverick no tenía una respuesta fácil. ¿Cómo podía forzar a un hombre a salir del closet?

No podía.

Él tenía que salir voluntariamente. Louis iba a recorrer un difícil camino. Maverick lo sentía por su joven guerrero. Eso iba a doler como un hijo de perra. Louis era joven, llegó a la manada de Maverick con solo dieciséis años. El lobo había sido atrapado besando a otro chico, y el padre del otro chico se había enfurecido. La madre de Louis lo sacó a mitad de la noche, entregándoselo directamente a Maverick. Él aún era virgen por el amor de Dios.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, no hasta que lo reconozca. Pasa tiempo con él, conócelo y deja que te conozca. Tómalo con calma, Louis. No quiero verte lastimado.

—Está bien, Alfa. Si crees que eso puede funcionar.

Maverick pasó su mano por el suave cabello de Louis. —No puedo garantizarte nada, Louis. Solo no lo presiones.

Maverick sonrió tristemente cuando Louis salía de su oficina. Si él pudiera conseguir una varita mágica para ayudar al cachorro a atravesar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, la usaría en este momento. Desafortunadamente, no existía tal cosa.

🥀

—¿Está todo bien?— Cecil preguntó cuando Maverick subió a la cama.

—Harry es la pareja de Louis.

Cecil se quedó con la boca abierta. —Pero Harry no es gay.

—Y esa mentira es el problema.

🥀

Harry decidió trabajar en su motocicleta mientras estaba bien el clima. La moto había estado haciendo ruidos de camino hacia aquí, y el canal del clima pronosticó tormenta esa tarde.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Louis parado ahí, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie a otro.

—Seguro, dame la llave que está ahí —señaló la hierba del otro lado de la motocicleta en donde estaba diseminada su herramienta.

—¿Esta?— Louis levantó la herramienta y la sostuvo para la aprobación de Harry.

Harry asintió, tomando la herramienta de Louis. Había estado despierto la mitad de la noche tratando de entender sus sentimientos por ese hombre. El chico se veía dulce, inocente y excitante. Como un pequeño cachorro. Bueno, después de todo él era un lobo, y uno joven a juzgar por Harry. La manera en que Louis actuaba alrededor de Harry le hacía pensar de esa manera.

—Maverick dice que puedes llevar la motocicleta a la bodega en el establo así no se te mojará. —Louis señaló hacia atrás de la casa.

Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. —Dile que gracias.

Louis se sentó en la hierba cerca de Harry, cruzó las piernas y levantó una hierba. —Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Treinta y tres y ¿tú?

—Noventa. —Louis se llevó la mano a la boca, su cara se volvió roja como remoclacha—. Quiero decir, veinte —dijo después de bajar la mano.

—Está bien, Louis. —Harry le sonrió al lobo. ¿Noventa? ¿Eso era joven o viejo para ellos? Se oía malditamente viejo para Harry, pero Louis se veía más joven que el resto de los hombres de la casa.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Louis murmuró.

—Lo descubrí hace tiempo con Tangee. —Harry comentó mientras sacaba las bujías. Las limpió mientras estudiaba al lobo a su lado. Si él fuera gay, y eso era un gran  _'si fuera',_  Harry podría decir que Louis era un hombre muy hermoso, delgado y con facciones suaves.

—¿Te molesta?— Louis se mordió el labio y miró alrededor.

Harry se secó la mano en un trapo y pasó su índice bajo el mentón de Louis, jalándolo hasta que giró la cara hacia él. Por alguna razón a Harry no le gustaba que Louis estuviera tan nervioso alrededor de él. —¿Por qué me molestaría?— preguntó con un amable tono de voz.

—No sé, pareces manejarlo muy bien. —Louis giró la verde ramita de hierba entre sus dedos, mientras Harry soltaba su mentón.

—Entonces, ¿noventa años es joven o viejo para ustedes?— Harry llevó sus manos entre sus piernas, sus manos se movían distraídamente entre sus piernas mientras miraba al lobo. Sentía una instantánea atracción hacia Louis y aun no sabía por qué a pesar de haber revisado todas las posibilidades durante la noche.

—Nosotros vivimos mil años, así que... —Se encogió de hombros y de nuevo se ruborizó.

—Entonces, eres un bebé —Harry terminó la oración.

—¡No lo soy!— Louis hizo un puchero.

Harry levantó una ceja, cuando Louis se ruborizó por tercera vez. Realmente empezaba a gustarle el color de las mejillas de Louis. Harry se sorprendió con ese pensamiento. ¿De dónde infiernos salió eso?

—Estamos totalmente maduros a los dieciocho años y listos para emparejarnos a los treinta. No soy un bebé —Louis murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu pareja?— Esa pregunta había estado carcomiendo a Harry. ¿Por qué? Él no lo tenía claro. Todo lo que sabía era que él se sentía atraído hacia el cachorro. Él quería encontrarlo tan pronto como había despertado y eso lo asustaba.

Miró a Louis cuando no le contestó la pregunta. —¿Louis?

—¿Por qué no me das un paseo?— Louis preguntó.

Lo estaba evadiendo. Harry quería saber, pero lo dejó pasar, por ahora. —Usualmente no le doy paseos a los chicos en mi moto. ―Vio cómo la expresión de Louis se caía—. Sólo uno rápido —agregó después de que sintió un giro en su corazón al ver la decepción.

El cachorro le sonrió. —¿Necesito un casco? Maverick tiene uno, podría prestármelo.

—Ve por él. —Viendo a Louis correr hacia la casa, Harry se rió. El hombre realmente era excitante.

Harry terminó reemplazando las bujías por unas nuevas mientras pensaba en Louis. Él era un chico atractivo. Esos grandes ojos azules, fijos en Harry cada vez que él hablaba.

Sonrió cuando vio a Louis correr de regreso desde la casa con un casco borgoña contra su pecho, sus mejillas rosadas por correr.

—Eso fue rápido. ¿Corriste todo el camino?— le preguntó mientras ajustaba la última bujía.

—Uh-huh. No quería hacerte esperar.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, estaba nervioso por la oleada de emociones que surgían de nuevo. —Déjame limpiar esto y nos vamos.

—Puedo ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?— Louis bajó el casco y miró a Harry expectante.

Harry vio cómo Louis seguía exactamente sus instrucciones, dejando el área limpia en un momento.

—¿Listo?— Vio las manos de Louis temblar, cuando se acomodaba el casco, mostrando nervios acerca del paseo. No había manera que estuviera reaccionando así por él.

—Sube atrás. —Harry cerró los ojos cuando Louis subió y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos. Se sentía demasiado correcto. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él?—. ¿Has montado motocicleta antes?

—No, señor.

Harry gruñó.

Joder si esas palabras no hacían que se endureciera su pene.  _Deja eso_. Se tomó un momento para explicarle a Louis cómo el pasajero se movía y para lograr mantener su lívido bajo control, entonces encendió la motocicleta que rugió a la vida. El sonido era música para sus oídos y Harry salió hacia el camino pavimentado, con Louis sosteniéndose fuertemente de su cintura. Eso era un duro bulto detrás de él. Harry lo excusó diciéndose que era causado por la emoción del paseo y no por algo sexual hacia él.

¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionado?

Ellos tomaron carreteras secundarias, Louis reía emocionado cuando Harry saltaba un bache, levantándolos unas pulgadas en el aire. Tenía una cálida sensación cuando Louis se reía, quería oír su risa de nuevo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos no deberían estar ahí.

Harry se estacionó, cuando Louis golpeó ligeramente su abdomen. El cachorro se quitó el casco. —Yo, uh, tengo que ir.

Harry se rió. —Los arbustos están allá —señaló tras el hombre más pequeño.

Louis se apoyó de sus hombros, bajó de la moto y le dio su casco a Harry.

Miró hacia el cielo, mientras el lobo atendía su asunto. La lluvia iba a llegar más rápido de lo que habían predicho. Ellos tendrían que acortar su corto paseo. Aunque él había dicho que sería corto, Harry y Louis habían explorado los caminos por horas. Disfrutando de la compañía del hombre. El chico lo escuchó y se movió como si hubiera montado en la parte de atrás de una motociclista durante años. Era raro que Harry disfrutara tanto de la compañía de alguien.

Louis regresó y se quedó ahí parado viendo a Harry a través de esas abundantes pestañas. Él no lo pensó antes de actuar, Harry acunó la cara de Louis, jalando al cachorro más cerca mientras inclinaba la cabeza y depositaba un suave beso en esos dulces labios. Louis gimió tomando la chaqueta de Harry en un puño, apoyándose en él.

Louis se abrió, permitiendo que la lengua de Harry entrara a explorar los profundos recovecos de su boca. Un grito de protesta salió de la garganta de Louis cuando Harry se apartó.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en hacer esto?— Harry murmuró contra los labios de Louis.

—Una vez más, por favor —Louis rogó y jaló la chaqueta de cuero de Harry.

Harry lo jaló más cerca, devorando los suaves labios de Louis. Él jaló a Louis levantándolo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su pene pulsaba en un rítmico canto, rogando por ser liberado.

Harry desabrochó sus jeans, liberando la presión y dándole alivio a su eje. Guió la mano de Louis para que envolviera su pene. Harry gimió. Louis tenía manos muy suaves.

Harry se apartó mirando a los ojos a Louis, mientras la brisa jugaba con el cabello del cachorro, haciendo que danzara alrededor de su cabeza. Harry estaba hechizado con la vista.

Louis fue el que tomó los labios de Harry en esta ocasión. Besó profundamente a Harry, pequeños sonidos salían de la garganta de Louis mientras acariciaba el pene de Harry.

—Duro, cachorro —Harry le ordenó con un suave tono.

—Si, señor —Louis gruñó, mientras hacía lo que se le decía.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la brisa recorrer su cuerpo mientras se acercaba más a su liberación. Louis estaba mordiendo su cuello, apretaba su mano y tomaba el pre semen de Harry con su pulgar. Harry estaba ahí, y calientes chorros de semen se esparcieron por la mano de Louis mientras Harry gritaba su nombre.

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos y miró al cachorro. Louis lo veía asombrado. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry mientras acunaba la mandíbula de Louis y lo besó.

Harry se separó del beso y abrió los pantalones de Louis, empujando al fondo de su mente que tenía el pene de otro hombre en su mano mientras se empujaba hasta que Louis gritó su propio placer. Harry se sentía poderoso mientras veía a Louis correrse. Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero no pudo encontrar ni un gramo de arrepentimiento por hacerlo.

Ellos siguieron ahí, disfrutando de las sensaciones después de su orgasmo, besándose suavemente hasta que las primeras gotas cayeron sobre sus caras. —Será mejor que regresemos. —Harry ayudó a Louis a acomodar sus pantalones, después de arreglar su propio desorden. Harry sacó un trapo limpio de la caja lateral de la motocicleta y limpió sus manos, las de Louis y sus cascos, encendió la motocicleta y regresaron a la casa.

🥀

Louis estaba en el cielo. Su pareja lo había aceptado. Maverick le había dicho que fuera lentamente, pero al parecer Harry era más fácil de convencer de lo que pensaban. Harry fue el que hizo el primer movimiento.

El paseo había sido maravilloso y el sexo aún mejor. Eso no había sido una total penetración, pero no obstante Louis estaba mareado. Tarareaba en su mente mientras patrullaba en su forma de lobo alrededor del bosque. Un conejo apareció frente a él. Louis cayó en la tentación y lo cazó, la felicidad lo recorría.

Quizás Harry podría reubicar el taller aquí. A ellos les faltaba un mecánico en el pequeño pueblo. Todos los que necesitaban alguna reparación tenían que ir a la ciudad. Harry podría tener clientes en gran cantidad si se mudara aquí. Louis se rió graciosamente consigo mismo. Louis también podría pasar todo su tiempo libre con él.

Louis entró en la cocina una vez que su turno había terminado, aun en su forma de lobo, y subió las escaleras a su cuarto. No tenía sentido esconder lo que era, Harry lo sabía. Él aún no había visto a Louis en su forma de lobo, pero conocía su secreto. Cambiando, Louis se duchó y se vistió, feliz como una alondra.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Harry, Blair le había dicho cuál era porque a Louis se le había olvidado preguntarle a Harry. Su mente tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Se rió ante el pensamiento de estar entre esos tatuados brazos de nuevo.

Nadie contestó cuando tocó por segunda vez. Rezando porque su pareja no se enojara por la intromisión, Louis entró.

Él se quedó parado ahí. Ese no podía ser el cuarto correcto. Ese no parecía estar ocupado. Saliendo del cuarto, Louis revisó cada cuarto vacío de la casa, que eran bastantes.

Nada.

Salió al establo, abrió las puertas, y dejó salir un grito.

La motocicleta de Harry no estaba.

Su pareja lo había dejado.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado tras el escritorio de su taller, esperando una llamada del banco. Ayer con Louis habían cambiado las cosas para él. No era de los que se golpeaban la cabeza contra algo hasta sangrar, y si su cuerpo quería a Louis, Harry podía aceptarlo. Toda esa cosa de hombre-hombre podría ser extraña al principio, pero Louis hacía que sintiera cosas que con nadie más sentía.

Había tomado una decisión ayer en la anoche. Iba a conseguir un préstamo, vender el taller al nieto de Leo que había estado insistiendo en comprárselo, y pondría un taller en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía Louis.

Cuando sostuvo ese pene en su mano el día de ayer, ni un gramo de malestar surgió, y eso estaba bien, eso le decía dónde necesitaba estar.

Quería a Louis.

Harry deseaba al pequeño hombre. La única cosa que le molestaba es que algún día la pareja de Louis pudiera reclamarlo, y Harry podría ser dejado afuera en el frío. Hasta que ese día llegara, él iba a disfrutar a su cachorro.

Mientras salía del pueblo, Harry había revisado el área. No había talleres mecánicos a la vista. Había un edificio en renta a la derecha de la oficina postal que podría ser perfecto. Él sabía que tendría que trabajar en carros en un pueblo tan pequeño. Ya no más trabajos especializados. Pero al menos vería a Louis a diario. No más por eso valía la pena las inconveniencias.

El préstamo era algo seguro. Su crédito era excelente. Los bienes de Harry no eran muchos, pero eran suficientes. Con eso podría comprar toda la herramienta nueva, instalarse y empezar el camino que quería. La emoción comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Deseaba que el banco ya le hubiera llamado. Él quería regresar con Louis.

Harry levantó la vista de los papeles del préstamo que el señor Hunter le había dejado para la firma cuando Maverick entró en su oficina.

—¿Dónde está?— El extremadamente alto hombre gruñó.

—¿Quién?—  _¿De qué infiernos hablaba?_

—Le prohibí venir a la ciudad y tú te lo llevas a mitad de la noche. —Las palmas de las manos golpearon el escritorio y el bote con plumas saltó mientras el escritorio crujía protestando bajo el poderoso cuerpo. Harry se apartó, podría ser capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, pero ese hombre de dos metros diez y con los caninos extendidos no era alguien con quien jugar.

—No sé de qué infiernos estás hablando. —Harry se puso de pie, defendiéndose de la rabia que veía en la cara del otro hombre, él no había hecho nada malo así que ¿de qué infiernos hablaba Maverick?

Maverick se enderezó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿No te llevaste a Louis?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?— Harry dejó la pluma que sostenía y miró fijamente a la imponente figura frente a él.

Cinco hombres más llegaron a la oficina. Loco se empujó hacia el frente y le gruñó. —Yo confié en ti y te abrí mi casa, ¿y así es como pagas mi bondad? ¿Secuestrando al cachorro?— señaló con su dedo acusadoramente a Harry.

—No secuestré una maldita cosa. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué está sucediendo?— Harry le gritó a Loco, molesto de que esos hombres lo acusaran de algo que no tenía la maldita idea de lo que era.

—¿Por qué saliste a la mitad de la noche?— Maverick le preguntó calmadamente. Harry no confiaba en ese tono de voz. Estaba demasiado calmado.

Harry levantó los papeles que había firmado y se los mostró al grupo. —Por esto. Estoy pidiendo un préstamo para iniciar un taller en tu pueblo, y estar más cerca de Louis. Tengo que arreglar los papeles para poder vender este lugar.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta la mañana?— Maverick gruñó viendo los papeles que Harry tenía en la mano, pero sin hacer el menor intento de tomarlos.

Harry se limpió la garganta, se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de las siguientes palabras. —Estoy emocionado por iniciar una nueva vida con el cachorro. Me precipité un poco.

Eso pareció calmar al alto hombre. Sus caninos se retractaron y se relajó visiblemente. —Louis está perdido. Debió haber descubierto que te fuiste y te siguió.

—Pero él no sabe dónde está el taller. ¿Por qué haría eso?— Harry comenzó a tener pánico. El pensar que su bebé lo estuviera buscando en la ciudad lo aterraba. Louis era tan joven, tan inocente.  _¿Su bebé?_  Harry se sorprendió con ese pensamiento. Aunque le agradó.

—¿Sabes lo que somos?— Maverick preguntó.

Harry asintió mientras pensaba por dónde comenzar a buscar a Louis. —Cuando Tangee se molestaba, sus pequeños caninos solían mostrarse. No creo que él supiera que yo se los veía. No es gran problema.

—Entonces debes saber que Louis es tu pareja.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, en shock. —Le pregunté, él no me dijo quién. ¿Por qué no me dijo?

—Él es joven. Vino a mí por miedo a perderte. De los brazos de su madre pasó a mí para su cuidado. Tú eres su primero en todo.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Louis era virgen. Eso se puso de manifiesto con aquél beso y en la torpe manipulación del pene de Harry. Eso lo acercó más al jovencito. ¿Jovencito? El chico tenía noventa años, y aun así Harry lo sentía inocente e ingenuo.

—Nosotros tenemos que encontrarlo, Maverick. Si algo le sucede a él... —Harry cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Él tenía que calmarse y pensar con cabeza fría. Pero una cosa era segura, y era el hecho de que podría desgarrar a la ciudad entera si dañaba a su... pareja.

El corazón de Harry se sintió más ligero al reconocerlo. Ya no habría un día en que Louis fuera reclamado y alejado de él. Él era de Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Louis está comisionado a deberes de patrullaje, pero él cuenta con los otros guerreros para ayudarlo si se mete en problemas. Han estado enseándole el oficio mientras madura lentamente al Centinela que nació para ser. En la ciudad no tiene a nadie —Maverick le explicó a Harry—. ¿Cuántos talleres hay en la ciudad?— Maverick tomó el directorio telefónico. Los guerreros y él revisaron los talleres en la lista. Había diez malditos talleres en donde Louis podría estar.

Maverick levantó la cabeza mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

Harry podía decir que Maverick había terminado de explicar y estaba listo para ir a buscar a Louis. El alto hombre tenía una mirada que decía que hablaba en serio. —Tengo ocho hombres conmigo. Si vamos en pares podremos revisar dos talleres cada uno. Lo encontraremos. —Le dio a cada par dos direcciones e hizo que los guerreros revisaran sus teléfonos para asegurarse de que estaban encendidos—. Llamen si alguno de ustedes lo encuentran. Tú vendrás conmigo, Harry.

Harry siguió a Maverick fuera de la oficina, indicándole a Leo que le llamara si Louis aparecía preguntando por él. Le dio a Leo la descripción de su hombre y salió con Maverick.

Subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta, preocupado de que algo le sucediera a Louis antes de que ellos lo encontraran. Harry miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, sus ojos revisaban todo, buscando a su pareja. —¿Por qué no revisamos un lugar cada uno? Hay diez lugares y nosotros somos diez.

Maverick suspiró. —Porque los lobos tienen la tendencia de cambiar primero y preguntar después. Para que eso no suceda, otro lobo tiene que ir con ellos.

—¿Ustedes pueden cambiar?

—Sí. ¿No sabías eso?

Harry miró a Maverick. —No, solo sé que son lobos. Hasta ahí llega la extensión de mis conocimientos. Bueno, Louis me dijo que viven mil años.

—Cierto. Tengo trescientos sesenta y nueve. Aun soy joven, pero Louis es un bebé en comparación.

Harry se rió. —Yo le dije lo mismo, y él se enojó, dijo que no era un bebé. —Dios, él quería a su pareja. Él quería ver esa nerviosa sonrisa. Harry también quería oír a Louis gritar su nombre de nuevo.

—Nosotros lo encontraremos. El problema es... ¿podrán los vampiros encontrarlo primero?

Giró la cabeza. —¡No hay una jodida manera! ¿Vampiros?

Maverick asintió. —Hay un aquelarre en la ciudad, pero también llegaron algunos rebeldes, también tenemos lobos rebeldes. Algunos han estado atacando en nuestro pueblo. Si alguno de ellos encuentra a Louis, ellos lo drenarán.

El estómago de Harry se hizo nudo, y la bilis subió a su garganta. —Nosotros tenemos que encontrarlo.

🥀

Louis estaba tan malditamente perdido. Él había salido apurado en la noche. Cambió a su forma de lobo y corrió a la ciudad. Planeaba rogarle a Harry que regresara a casa. El problema es que cuando cambió a su forma humana, estaba desnudo, sin ropa, ni teléfono, ni dinero.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._  Él realmente era un bebé, como Harry le había dicho. Gracias a los dioses todavía estaba oscuro. Louis se había robado unos pantalones del tendedero del patio de alguien y rápidamente se los puso. No tenía ni camisa, ni zapatos ni chaqueta. Era mediados del verano, así que no necesitaba chaqueta, pero le dolían los pies de pasar horas caminando descalzo sobre el duro pavimento.

—Parece que encontramos a un cachorro perdido, chicos.

Louis se tensó. Si esa gente sabía que era un lobo, entonces ellos solo podían ser una cosa.

_Vampiros._

Louis caminó más rápido. Sabía que defenderse de un solo vampiro era difícil, y al parecer ahí había más de uno. Ese no era un día afortunado. Gritó cuando uno de ellos saltó a su espalda, mordiéndolo. Louis luchó tratando de deshacerse de la criatura.

—No dejes que se vaya —uno de ellos gritó. Ellos lo jalaron hacia un callejón, los tres sostenían a Louis y encajaban sus agudos dientes en la carne de su cuerpo. Louis gritó ante el intenso dolor. Él se acostó sobre su abdomen, mientras ellos desgarraban su espalda.

Louis cambió, el dolor recorría su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra los vampiros, mandíbulas y garras rasgaban todo en lo que entraban en contacto. Dos de los vampiros huyeron cuando tuvieron la sangre que buscaban, pero el tercero parecía luchar con más fuerza contra Louis.

—No soy tan fácil de derrotar —gritó mientras rodeaba al lobo herido.

Louis esta vez aguardó, no dejaría que el vampiro le drenara la energía hasta el último segundo.

El momento llegó, la criatura obviamente se cansó del juego. Atacó dejando su cuello expuesto. Louis tomó ventaja de eso, cerró con fuerza su mandíbula mientras movía la cabeza, desgarrando la piel y huesos del vampiro. Louis fue implacable, no soltó al vampiro hasta que estuvo muerto a sus pies. Se quedó quieto un momento cuando una oleada de náusea lo inundó. Tan mal como se sentía, Louis sabía que tenía que moverse.

Cojeando se alejó, Louis se quedó en las sombras. Su visión se volvió borrosa, señalándole que se desmayaría. Él no podía. Los de la perrera se lo llevarían, y nadie pensaría en buscarlo en la perrera.

Él tenía que seguir. La caliente sangre escurría por sus costados y flancos. Bilis subió a su garganta. Comenzó a marearse. Todo lo que quería era a Harry, verlo una vez más, besarlo una vez más.

Louis tambaleándose se apoyó contra un edificio, sus fuerzas amenazaban con dejarlo. ¿Por qué había huido Harry? Louis sentía la necesidad de llorar al pensar que Harry no quería verlo de nuevo.

Louis se alejó del edificio solo para tambalearse de nuevo.

Se cayó, no era capaz de levantarse. Sin Harry, no tenía razón para hacerlo.

🥀

—¡Espera! Creo que vi algo. Regresa —Harry gritó, estirando el cuello fuera de la ventanilla.

Maverick movió en reversa la camioneta, lentamente.

—Ahí. —Harry señaló un pequeño rincón—. ¿Eso es un lobo?

—Joder, ese es Louis. —Maverick estacionó la camioneta y ambos, él y Harry, salieron corriendo de la camioneta—. ¡Maldición, los vampiros lo atacaron!— Maverick levantó al pequeño lobo en sus brazos, y Louis gimió fuerte.

—Está bien, bebé. Nosotros te tenemos. —Harry pasó su mano por el húmedo pelo de su pareja, la ira lo recorría cuando vio la sangre en su mano—. ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

—Lo llevaremos a casa y le hablaremos al médico de los lobos.

—Llámale, maldición —Harry gruñó, mientras subía al asiento trasero de la doble cabina con su lobo. Él se sentía inútil al no saber nada sobre heridas de lobos.

Maverick tomó el teléfono, llamó al doctor diciéndole que se encontrarían en su casa, luego llamó a Kota, le dijo que le avisara a los demás que habían encontrado a Louis y que estaba herido, y que regresaran a casa.

Maverick se apresuró en la carretera, iba a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora para lograr que Louis fuera atendido lo antes posible por el médico.

El lobo estaba sangrando en el asiento. Harry acunó la cabeza de Louis en su regazo. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que él era la pareja de un lobo. La única cosa que estaba en su mente ahora era que Louis recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba y salvaran su vida.

Maverick se estacionó frente a la casa, y Harry salió del asiento trasero, sacó al cachorro y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Llevó a Louis al interior de un cuarto en el primer piso y presionó toallas sobre las heridas hasta que el doctor llegara. Diez minutos después, ellos salieron, dejando que el doctor hiciera su trabajo.

Harry estaba como loco. Su pareja era tan delgado, tan frágil. La pérdida de sangre podría causar que su corazón se parara o que tuviera un ataque. Muchas cosas podían suceder. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido la urgencia de una bebida, pero justo ahora podría beberse una cervecería entera.

Él se paseaba por la oficina de Maverick mientras que el Alfa, Harry ahora sabía que él lo era, llamaba a alguien llamado Príncipe Christian, el líder de los vampiros. Todo esto era tan jodidamente bizarro. La mente de Harry quería explotar con todo esto, pero su corazón estaba demasiado preocupado por Louis.

—Pero la pareja de Tank fue mordida —Maverick argumentó.

—Un humano. Sangre aburrida, predecible ADN —Christian le informó.

—Me alegra saber que soy aburrido y predecible —George murmuró desde el sofá. Maverick levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

Maverick estaba llamando por el altavoz para que todo el mundo pudiera oír. —El comer carne sangrando y siempre estar sediento es común entre los humanos mordidos. Pero Louis es lobo, y su ADN es más complejo. No puedo darte una respuesta cuando los efectos son diferentes en cada shifter. He oído que algunos mueren en las primeras veinticuatro horas y otros se vuelven más salvajes.

Harry golpeó la pared. No podía perder a su pareja. El pensamiento era inconcebible. Él acababa de aceptar su nueva vida y estaba ansioso por darle inicio. No había manera de que fuera a quedarse solo ahora que había encontrado a Louis. Su miedo a perder a otra persona que le importaba amenazaba con volver loco a Harry.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole.

—¿Asumo que su pareja fue el que causó el golpe que oí?— Christian preguntó.

—¡Jódete, chupasangre!— Harry gritó, el miedo de lo que podría sucederle a su pareja lo transfirió al vampiro.

—No tomaré eso como una ofensa. Puede estar totalmente bien. Algunos lobos no tienen síntomas en absoluto. Realmente lo siento, Alfa, no puedo ayudarte más. Y a su pareja, realmente me disculpo por el ataque de vampiros rebeldes. Estoy tratando de detener eso. No tolero a los rebeldes en mi territorio.

Maverick le dio las gracias y colgó.

—¿A qué se refería con salvaje?— Harry preguntó.

—Para nosotros, Louis puede desear sangre, matar indiscriminadamente sin más razón que el sabor de la sangre. No hay razonamiento ni manera de calmarlo. Algunos permanecen en su forma de lobo, desgarrando salvajemente gargantas.

—Se oye como un campamento de verano —Harry trató de bromear cuando lo que quería era gritar ante la injusticia de todo esto.

—¿Lo amas?— Maverick se recargó en su silla.

Harry se frotó la cara antes de apoyar los brazos en sus rodillas. ―No sé. Todo lo que sé es que cuando Louis está a mi alrededor, mi corazón está más ligero, y quiero reír todo el tiempo. Suena tan malditamente cursi.

—Todos nosotros hemos estado así. Aun lo estamos —Maverick le aseguró.

—Solo lo conozco desde hace un día. Cuando regresé a la ciudad, miré a otros chicos, tú sabes, para ver si era gay. Pero ninguno de ellos me interesó, ni siquiera las mujeres. Mi visión se cerró hacia un único hombre que ladra a mi alrededor como un pequeño cachorrito emocionado, haciéndome desear envolverlo entre algodones y protegerlo del mundo... y no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto en voz alta —Harry gruñó.

Hawk se rió. —Mírame a mí. ¿Parezco el tipo de hombre que se derrite cuando su pareja le sonríe?

Harry miró a Hawk. —No, te ves como si comieras gatitos en el desayuno.

—Exactamente, entonces no te avergüences de lo que sientes por Louis, y que se joda quien piense que eres débil.

—Como alguien muy sabio una vez me dijo: todos ellos pueden comer weenies*. —George se rió.

 _(*._ _Weenie_ _salchichas, coloquialmente pene, se deja el original porque en español no hay una palabra que signifique pene y salchicha._ )

—No me avergüenzo. Solo que nunca he expresado mis sentimientos. Ya sabes. Cosas de chicas —Harry le corrigió.

—No es cosa de chicas decirle a tu pareja que lo amas y demostrarle lo mucho que significa para ti —Maverick defendió.

—Solo espero tener la oportunidad. —Harry se recargó mirando al techo abrumado por el miedo a perderlo. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el doctor terminara.

Maverick apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio. —Realmente creía que ibas a hacer que Louis luchara mucho antes de reclamarlo. —Maverick se rió—. Le dije que estabas enterrado profundamente en el clóset.

Harry frunció el ceño con ese pensamiento. Bueno, él le había dado vueltas a eso, pero llegó a otra conclusión. —No creo que sea gay. Realmente creo que es solo con Louis.

—Como sea, me alegra que no haya tenido que pasar por toda una batalla emocional para convencerte. —Maverick se recargó y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

🥀

Era pasada la media noche cuando el doctor salió del cuarto y se encontró con el grupo en el estudio. —Detuve el sangrado y el lobo parece estar luchando, no se rendirá. Él es joven. Eso está a su favor. Todo lo que se puede hacer ahora es esperar. Las siguientes horas nos dirán lo que sucederá con él.

Maverick le agradeció al doctor y lo acompañó a la salida. Harry entró en la recámara, subió a la cama, y deslizó su mano de arriba a abajo por el pelaje de su pareja. —Eres realmente hermoso, cachorro. —Lo acarició, cuidándose de no tocar las heridas.

Louis gimió.

—Estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte —Harry le aseguró, y eso pareció relajar al lobo.

Harry se quedó con su pareja todo el tiempo, entró brevemente al cuarto de baño a ducharse, y se acostó desnudo en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo y el de Louis con la sábana. Estudió el hocico de Louis, sus ojos, y el castaño color de su pelaje. Harry levantó una pata y estudió lo pequeño que era.

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Louis finalmente abrió los ojos. Bueno, su pareja no había muerto, pero ¿se volvería salvaje? El lobo lo miró durante un momento, el miedo era evidente en su mirada. ―Está bien. Puedes cambiar —Harry lo tranquilizó.

—Regresaste —Louis dijo en un suave y atemorizado tono.

—Cachorro, no me fui a ningún lado. Solo fui a la ciudad a vender el taller. Quiero abrir uno aquí, para estar contigo.

Louis comenzó a llorar. —Lo siento. —Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Harry.

Harry lo jaló más cerca, pasó su mano a través del cabello de Louis. —Estás a salvo, eso es todo lo que importa. Hablaremos de tu castigo después.

Louis se secó los ojos. —S–sí, señor. —Tenía hipo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Harry—. ¿Está Maverick enojado conmigo?

—Bueno, yo diría que ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz de encontrarte casi muerto en una calle de la ciudad.

Louis abrió los ojos. —¿Tú me buscaste?

—Claro que lo hice. Eres mi pareja. ¿Crees que te dejaría afuera completamente solo?— Harry pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla de Louis, feliz de que su pareja hubiera sobrevivido y estuviera intacto.

—¿Lo sabes?

Harry gruñó. —Ni siquiera se te ocurra esconderme secretos de nuevo, ¿entendiste?

—Si, señor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Estoy sanando. Un poco dolorido, pero sin daños permanentes.

Harry rodó a Louis bajo él, lo besó suavemente mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su cachorro. Sostuvo ambas muñecas de Louis con una mano arriba de la cabeza de su pareja. —No las muevas.

—Si, señor.

Harry sonrió. Besó la suave piel de Louis hasta que el pene de su pareja golpeó su mentón. No había mejor momento que el presente para aprender algo nuevo. Louis gimió, empujando sus caderas. —Sostente. —Harry detuvo sus caderas.

Sosteniendo el pene de Louis en una mano, Harry lo estudió. Se veía como un pene y se sentía como uno. Harry no estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero nada llegaba a su mente. No había repulsión ni vacilación. Él era Louis, su pareja. Esto se sentía natural, correcto.

Un líquido claro salía de la pequeña abertura. Harry sacó la lengua y lo saboreó.

No estaba mal.

Salado.

Lamió alrededor de la cabeza y vio a su pareja luchando para no moverse. Harry acunó las bolas de Louis y las rodó en su mano. Eran firmes y suaves. Dejó que sus dedos experimentaran el arrugado patrón, acostumbrándose al cuerpo de un hombre.

Harry lamió un camino a la base y entonces regresó a la punta de nuevo, Louis irradiaba placer mientras gemía. Harry humedeció su pulgar, entonces lentamente lo llevó a través del interior de la apretada estrella de su pareja, los músculos apretaron su dedo. Lentamente jugueteó allí, mientras chupaba el duro pene de Louis.

—Te quiero...

—Silencio, cachorro, —Harry gruñó mientras tomaba dentro de su boca la punta del pene. Louis gimió. Harry sacó el pene de entre sus labios, riéndose—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que me jodas —Louis gimió, sus piernas temblaban obedeciendo la orden de Harry.

—No tienes dudas sobre eso. Lo quieres. —Harry lo chupaba cuidando de no ahogarse. Louis se movió, gritando porque Harry hiciera algo, cualquier cosa para aliviar la presión. Deslizó hacia afuera su pulgar y besó la cabeza del pene de Louis, antes de levantarse. Harry se arrastró por encima del cuerpo del pequeño hombre—. ¿Tienes lubricante?

—No sé, no es mi cuarto. —Louis jadeó con los ojos fijos en los de Harry.

Harry revisó los cajones.  _Bingo_. Se preguntó brevemente si Maverick surtiría con eso todos los cuartos.

Vertiendo algo entre sus dedos, Harry dejó la botella en la cama. No podía ser diferente a preparar una mujer para el sexo anal. Deslizó un dedo al interior, siendo tan suave como podía ser, sabiendo que su pareja era nuevo en esto. Los músculos de Louis se resistieron al principio. Un reflejo que era común. —Relájate, bebé, déjame entrar. —Harry pasó su dedo por el suave y caliente interior.

—¡Harry!

—¿Te gusta esto?— Harry se rió.

—Dios, sí.

Harry no le iba a decir que Maverick lo había separado y le había dado algunas indicaciones sobre cómo amar a un hombre. Con lo bochornoso que fue eso, Harry había puesto atención a todo lo que el Alfa le había dicho, especialmente acerca de la próstata.

Harry agregó un segundo dedo, entonces un tercer dedo, estirando a su pareja hasta que sintió que Louis estaba listo.

Louis gimió, su culo trataba de seguir los dedos de Harry cuando se deslizó hacia los pies de la cama.

Palmeó la cadera de Louis. —Compórtate.

—Pero se sentía tan bien —Louis se quejó.

—Tengo algo que se sentirá incluso mejor. —Harry movió sus cejas, una risa salió de su pareja.

Dios, era tan bueno oírlo reír de nuevo. Maverick también le había informado que los condones no eran necesarios. Los shifters no podían atrapar enfermedades humanas, esa sería la primera vez que tendría sexo sin condón desde su novia de la preparatoria.

Harry lubricó su pene cuidadosamente. Dejó la botella a un lado y empujó las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás. —Dime si necesitas que me detenga.

Louis asintió, enterrando sus dedos en el tatuado bíceps de Harry. Se sentía poderoso bajo sus manos. Aun se asombraba del dios que era suyo. Sintió dolor y luego una ardiente sensación, y entonces más dolor. Louis tomó aire, como su pareja le había indicado. Él no era ingenuo. Sabía que podría ser doloroso la primera vez. Avergonzado pero determinado, él tuvo que pedir consejo.

Louis no era tan estúpido para pensar que estaría arriba de Harry. El hombre era puro Alfa. Él tampoco se hubiera sentido cómodo haciéndolo. Las parejas fueron felices explicándole las cosas. Cecil había sido demasiado gráfico y Johnny demasiado rudo. El chico no podía explicar las cosas sin ser demasiado directo. Blair... bueno, los dientes de Harry también cortaban y él no estaba seguro de querer que su pareja lo mordiera. No podía entender la necesidad de Blair de ser mordido por su pareja, pero Louis no lo juzgaba. Había escuchado todo y vio que todos ellos habían estado de acuerdo en algunas sugerencias:  _'Respira y_ _empújate_ _hacia abajo'._  Eso fue lo que Louis hizo y algo del dolor desapareció.

Las parejas también le dijeron a Louis que ellos los trataban como frágiles piezas de cristal, y si él quería que fuera duro tendría que decirle a su pareja.

Louis le había preguntado a Maverick acerca del reclamo, preocupado de que no funcionara si Harry estaba arriba. El Alfa le dijo que mientras mordiera a Harry, funcionaría. Cuándo Louis le preguntó acerca de George y toda la cosa de que  _'Tank_ _tenía que estar arriba",_  Maverick le había confiado a Louis que él le había dicho a Tank eso debido a que había soñado eso.

Cuando Louis trató de que Maverick le explicara, el Alfa se había rehusado, diciéndole a Louis que él no necesitaba saber más detalles de los que ya había revelado acerca de cómo se emparejaban las otras parejas.

Las parejas también le dijeron a Louis como había ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien bebé?— Harry estaba tomando las cosas con calma, y Louis asintió. Harry se empujó lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente en el interior. Todo el cuerpo de Louis tembló cuando los labios de Harry lo llevaban a un sensual éxtasis.

Louis estaba impactado ante su anhelante respuesta al toque de los labios de Harry.

Louis se sintió transportado a una suave y etérea nube, rezando porque Harry nunca lo dejara de nuevo.

🥀

El tenía que moverse.  _Por favor, que_ _Louis_ _dijera que podía moverse._  El sudor se formaba en su cuerpo y sus músculos temblaban ante la fuerte tensión, sus caderas comenzaron a empujar.

Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Louis, sonriéndole mientras se concentraba en el bienestar de su pareja.

—Estoy bien. —Louis mordió su labio inferior y sonrió tímidamente mientras sus ojos bajaban.

Harry tomó la boca de Louis en un lento y profundo beso mientras se movía en el interior de su cachorro. Harry levantó la pierna derecha de Louis sosteniéndola contra el pecho de su pareja mientras empujaba sus caderas.

—Más duro. No me quebraré, lo prometo —Louis rogó.

Harry tomó su palabra. Él se empujó al interior del culo de Louis. A Harry le gustó el hecho de que Louis a diferencia de las mujeres no se quejaba de que estaba siendo demasiado rudo.

Él se dejó ir, viendo la cara de su pareja en caso de que estuviera siendo demasiado duro. Louis solo mostraba un brillo en sus ojos de alegría. Harry tomó a Louis por debajo de las rodillas y las empujó hacia atrás mientras golpeaba más duro.

Mierda, esto era el cielo.

Harry sentía que no tendría suficiente del suave cuerpo de Louis bajo el suyo. Sus labios se encontraron y la lengua de Louis enviaba oleadas de deseo que recorrían el cuerpo de Harry.

No estaba seguro qué lo atraía a Louis, pero él estaba atrapado ahora. Solo un encuentro y él sabía que vendría por más.

Harry estaba cerca de perder el control por la sensual manera en que Louis gemía y jalaba los brazos y hombros de Harry. Los dedos de Harry recorrían el cabello de Louis, masajeando el cráneo mientras le hacía el amor al cuerpo de Louis.

Harry inhaló el olor de Louis mientras sus labios exploraban cada centímetro del cuello y pecho de Louis.

—Harry. Siento que estoy sentado en una estrella, viéndote. ―Louis arqueó su espalda, gruñendo mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado.

Harry abrió los labios cuando su boca se encontró con la de Louis. Él estaba llegando a un nivel de pasión al que nunca había llegado antes.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Louis, jalándolo mientras veía la mirada de adoración que Louis le daba. Harry sonrió y lo liberó, trazó con su lengua su lastimado labio.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Maverick le había dicho que dijera esas palabras. Rezaba porque el Alfa supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

—Si, Harry. —Louis tomó los hombros de Harry, levantando más las caderas.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiéndole a Louis que lo mordiera. Sintió la pasión elevarse como un caliente fuego, su cerebro se nubló y tomó el cabello de Louis, sosteniendo la cabeza de su pareja contra su cuello.

Louis chupó su cuello, sus manos, en todos lados. Harry golpeaba duro dentro del culo de Louis mientras gritaba su liberación. Sentía que algo en su interior fue jalado y luego regresado y una parte de Louis venía con él. Él podía sentirlo. Estaba asustado de que no funcionara con él por ser un humano. 

—Sentí eso, Harry. Te siento conmigo. —Louis encajó sus uñas en el antebrazo de Harry.

—Yo, también, bebé. —Harry pasó sus labios sobre los de Louis. Louis se estremeció y entonces se tensó, gritando dentro de la boca de Harry cuando se corrió.

Joder, eso fue un caliente sexo anal. Harry jadeando vio cómo Louis esparcía semen entre ellos. Pasó sus dedos a través de eso, saboreándolo.

—Te ves tan caliente haciendo eso —Louis jadeó, apartando sus uñas de la carne de Harry.

Louis abrió la boca cuando Harry pasó sus dedos a través de eso de nuevo, esta vez se lo ofreció a su pareja. —Salado —Louis comentó como un conocedor.

—Pero bueno. —Harry se rió ante la juguetona conducta de Louis.

—¿Te arrepientes de esto?— Louis preguntó, bajando la mirada—. Sé que no eres gay y que solo la atracción te trajo a mi cama. ¿Me odias por esto?

Harry podía sentir la tensión poniendo rígido a Louis. Después de lo que acababan de compartir, él no iba a permitir esto. Él le contestó honestamente a su pareja. —Ni por un segundo, amor. No te odio, bebé. Solo estoy un poco confundido. —Harry lo besó y entonces se salió, ambos gruñeron cuando el suave pene de Harry salió del cuerpo de Louis.

Harry se alejó de Louis, se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, regresando con una toalla caliente. Limpió a Louis y lanzó la toalla a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Deslízate. —Harry se acurrucó detrás de él, en cucharita con el pequeño hombre. Harry jaló la cabeza de Louis bajo su mentón, mientras pasaba la mano arriba y abajo del pecho y abdomen de Louis.

—¿Vas a abrir un taller aquí?

—Si, encontré un lugar a la derecha de la oficina de correos.

Louis se acurrucó más cerca. —Conozco el lugar del que hablas. Gran localización. Vas a hacer un gran negocio ahí.

—No busco hacerme rico, solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta. ―Harry pensó acerca de algo más que le había dicho Maverick. Ahora que se había emparejado con Louis, él viviría mil años. Eso realmente era mucho tiempo. ¿Qué vería en los siguiente diez siglos? ¿De qué eventos de la historia sería testigo? Él ya no tenía familia. Su abuelo había sido el último. ¿Podría abrirse totalmente a Louis ahora que sabía que el pequeño hombre no lo iba a dejar?

Ahora solo quedaba él. Bueno, él y Louis. Harry se rió. Su abuelo le hubiera pateado el culo si le dijera que se había emparejado a Louis. Charlie era un hombre chapado a la antigua y no creía que la gente del mismo sexo debía estar junta. Su abuelo se quejaba muchas veces de que las partes del cuerpo no encajaban, especialmente para las mujeres. Si tan solo su abuelo supiera lo bien que los cuerpos de Louis y él encajaban juntos. Harry jaló a Louis más cerca para un rápido abrazo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— Louis le preguntó mientras se giraba en los brazos de Harry.

—Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy y cómo impactará a la gente que conozco.

—No tienes que decirles. Entiendo cómo funciona el mundo. Cómo algunas personas te trataran si lo saben. No quiero que pierdas amigos.

—¿Crees que me avergüenzo de ti?— Harry estaba asombrado de lo que Louis creía—. Nunca te escondería. —Nadie en esta vida valía la pena como para lastimar a su pareja—. Dije cuando la gente lo sepa, no amigos. Solo te conozco por todo un día y puedo elegirte sobre cualquiera en mi vida. ¿Qué te dice eso?

—¿En serio?

—No te oigas tan impactado. Lastimas mis sentimientos. —Harry se rió y lo jaló fuera de la cama—. Vamos, pareja. Tiempo de enfrentar la música.

—Pero no quiero —Louis gimió.

—Eres adorable cuando gimes. —Harry jaló a su pareja al cuarto de baño, metiéndolo bajo la ducha—. Todo el mundo estará aliviado de ver que atravesaste el ataque y no te convertiste en salvaje.

—Si, entonces ellos patearán mi culo. —Louis hizo un puchero.

—Deja de maldecir. No se oye correcto viniendo de ti.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Bien, espero que te guste la carne bien-cocida porque así estaré cuando los guerreros terminen conmigo.

Harry tomó el culo de Louis. —En cuanto esto siga intacto.

—En cuanto se siga sintiendo mágico contigo en cada ocasión. Me aseguraré de eso.

🥀

—Bien, al menos sobreviviste al ataque. —Maverick le indicó a Louis que tomara asiento. Ellos estaban en el estudio, la manada entera sería testigo de su vergüenza. Harry se sentó al lado de él, pasando la mano por el muslo de Louis. Él le dio un ligero apretón, diciéndole a Louis que todo estaría bien.

—Si, señor.

—Podría jurar que le dije a cierto lobo que no fuera a la ciudad. —Maverick caminaba alrededor del estudio con las manos detrás de su espalda—. ¿Qué castigo crees que te mereces por desobedecerme y casi lograr que te maten?

—Yo–yo no sé, señor. —Louis estaba aterrado. ¿Podría su Alfa hacer que abandonara la manada? ¿Podría alejar a Harry de él? Él nunca había desobedecido a Maverick antes, pero recordaba lo que su Alfa le había hecho a su asistente. Cuando Lonny trató de matar a Cecil, la pareja de Maverick, el Alfa había asesinado a Lonny. ¿Ese era el precio por hacer enojar al Alfa? Louis se estremeció—. Solo por favor, no me mate.

Maverick cruzó el cuarto y se paró frente a Louis, su mirada se suavizó. —¿Crees que hubiera luchado tan duro para mantenerte vivo, solo para dar la vuelta y matarte?— Maverick se arrodilló frente a Louis, su voz era tierna—. Hay una razón por la que te prohibí ir. Aun eres demasiado joven para estar por tu propia cuenta.

—No soy un bebé. —Louis hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, molesto porque todo el mundo lo veía de esa forma.

—Puede ser, pero creo que dejaré el castigo en manos de tu pareja. Confío en que no se vuelva a repetir ahora que él está aquí. —Maverick le dio un guiño a Harry. Poniendose de pie le indicó a todo el mundo que se dirigieran al comedor.

—¿Cuál será mi castigo?— Louis miró a su pareja. Al menos no lo expulsaron de la manada. Él podría manejar cualquier cosa. No es que hubiera sido su propósito luchar contra los vampiros. Todo lo que quería era a su pareja.

🥀

—Lo discutiremos después de la cena, en privado. —Harry guió a Louis por el pasillo, acariciando su nuca. Ellos lo discutirían después de la cena porque Harry tenía que pensar en algo.

No es que pensara que tuviera que tratar con castigos en una base regular. ¿Qué podría hacerle a alguien que solo corrió detrás de él? Harry sentía que mucho de eso fue su culpa. No había dejado una nota, no explicó a dónde iba. Él actuó tan irresponsablemente como Louis.

🥀

—Entonces. Oí que alguna gente de los alrededores llama a esto cow tipping*. Saldremos a intentarlo. —Cecil miró a cada pareja. Habían excluido a Lewis y George. Ambos eran muy viejos, ellos podrían protestar y lo más probable es que lo informaran.

_(*. cow_ _tipping_ _o_ _cow_ _pushing_ _, o empujar la vaca, que se supone que sigilosamente acechan a una vaca cuando duerme, en posición vertical y empujándolo por diversión. Como el ganado no duerme en posición vertical esto es un mito. Se deja el original.)_

—¿Cow tipping?— Louis preguntó—. No se oye correcto. Sabes que no debemos salir de noche. —Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Cecil, quien ignoró la mirada.

—¿Ahora eres uno de nosotros o no?— Cecil colocó las manos en sus caderas. Él estaba aburrido, no había salido en tanto tiempo que podía decir cuántos nuevos vellos le crecieron en las cejas.

Louis infló el pecho y lo tocó con el pulgar. —Incluso aunque ahora sea una pareja. Aun soy un Centinela. Tengo que ser responsable y decirte que lo desapruebo. A pesar de que tu idea me intriga, mi trasero aun esta dolorido del castigo que Harry me dio.

—¿Te gusto eso?— Blair le dio un codazo.

🥀

Lo único que Louis podía hacer era ruborizarse. Le había gustado, demasiado. Le sorprendió el correrse con el castigo. Quizás si él seguía a las parejas, Harry lo castigaría de nuevo.

Ocho siluetas se deslizaban por el frente de la casa, corriendo por el camino de grava. Ellos recorrieron kilómetro y medio, brincando la primera cerca que encontraron.

—Ahora, los chicos decían que las vacas dormían de pie y que si las empujaban se caían. —Cecil empujó su hombro hacia la vaca pero nada sucedió.

—Quizás no eres lo suficientemente grande. —Drew se unió, empujando con ambas manos.

—Eso no parece estar funcionando. —Louis estableció lo obvio. Si él había salido a hurtadillas, yendo contra todo lo que le habían enseñado, al menos la maldita cosa tenía que funcionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí afuera? Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué se había permitido caer ante la presión tan pronto como se convirtió en una pareja? ¿Le era tan urgente querer ser aceptado como pareja?

—Déjame intentarlo. —Louis ayudó a Drew y Cecil. Si él se iba a meter en problemas era mejor que valiera la pena.

La única cosa que sucedió fue que la vaca reorientara sus patas.

—Todo esto está lleno de mierda de vaca. —Johnny hizo pucheros.

—Valió la pena intentarlo. Nosotros acabamos de demostrar que es un mito. —Cecil se carcajeaba mientras todos ellos estaban alrededor de la vaca. La criatura se movió y se alejó unos cuantos metros.

—Entonces, ¿nos arriesgamos por nada?— Louis preguntó con irritación en la voz.

—Logramos salir de la casa. —Cecil levantó un dedo señalando un hecho.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— una gruesa voz gritó y la luz de una linterna danzaba sobre el oscuro pasto.

—¿Qué hacemos?— Johnny entró en pánico, corriendo en círculos.

—¡Corran!— Louis gritó. Todos ellos salieron corriendo por el campo, en dirección opuesta por la que habían venido. Ellos tuvieron que detenerse un par de veces cuando Keata se caía.

—No tienes bubis*. No deberías caerte —Johnny gritó sobre su hombro.

 _(*._ _boobies_ _, manera coloquial de decir senos, en México_ _bubis_ _. Si recuerdan el cuarto libro la teoría de_ _Johnny_ _de que las chicas en las películas de terror se cayeran era por el peso de las_ _bubis_ )

Ellos llegaron a un enorme y rojo establo, en donde Tangee encontró una pequeña puerta de acceso. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para que las parejas entraran. Todos, los ocho, se acurrucaron detrás de la puerta asomándose para ver si alguien los había seguido.

—¿Qué infiernos?

Se giraron ante la pregunta de Oliver, y un colectivo gemido se oyó en el establo. Tres. Louis contó, tres cuerpos desnudos balanceándose ligeramente en sus sogas individuales. Se acercó, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna ante la pálida complexión de cada uno. Tenían los labios extrañamente azules.

Louis no podía verlos a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía eso lo acecharía el resto de su vida. Se atrevió a mirar más allá de los cuerpos colgados. Había una mesa con brillantes cuchillos de todos los tamaños.

¿Qué infiernos había sucedido aquí?

Gimió ante algo que las parejas apenas si habían registrado, y el olor era nauseabundo. Louis levantó el pie, vio sangre que manchaba su bota. Viendo más allá, vio un charco de gruesa y pegajosa sangre. Esos hombres habían sido drenados.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. —Louis se dirigió hacia la puerta solo para detenerse inmediatamente, inclinando la cabeza.

Su lobo tenía un oído superior y levantó la mano para detener todo movimiento. —Alguien viene. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algún lugar que pudiera mantener a los ocho a salvo.

El desván.

Louis señaló hacia arriba. Se quitó las botas para no dejar un rastro de sangre y se alejó. Las parejas más altas ayudaron a los pequeños a subir la desvencijada escalera.

—Nadie puede hacer ruido —Blair les advirtió en un tono bajo. Todos asintieron, arrastrándose hasta el fondo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Louis se puso sus botas y se asomó por un lado, viendo a un hombre que atravesaba la pequeña puerta. Sostenía una linterna en una mano y una escopeta en la otra. Las parejas eran humanos. La mayoría de ellos, pero de cualquier manera, nadie sobreviviría a un balazo.

Sostuvo el aliento, sintiendo a una de las parejas contra él, temblando incontrolablemente. Él era un Centinela. Era su trabajo mantenerlos a salvo. Si, él lo haría, él podría cambiar y alejar al humano, dándoles a las parejas una oportunidad para escapar.

—Sé que están aquí, los vi entrar —dijo el hombre en una fría y amenazadora voz.

Mierda, ellos estaban jodidos. Blair tapaba la boca de Johnny con su mano, mientras que Oliver cubría la de Keata. ¿Debería atacar ahora al humano para que las parejas pudieran alejarse, o debería atacarlo cuando se acercara y estuviera vulnerable en la escalera?

Todo su entrenamiento y sus habilidades de lucha huyeron al pensar que alguna de las parejas pudiera salir herida o muerta. Él era el Centinela y él era quien tenía que defenderlos a toda costa. Incluso con su propia vida. ¿Qué jodidos debería hacer?

Louis se sentía tan inútil, como el bebé que todo el mundo decía que era. La elección se salió de sus manos cuando el humano caminó bajo el desván disparando hacia arriba y casi le da en la cabeza a Drew.

Inmediatamente, Drew se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras se cubría los ojos.

Mierda, Louis no tenía elección.

Cambió y saltó del desván. El tiro falló en darle a Louis por un pelo cuando él hundió sus colmillos en el brazo del hombre. No tuvo que decir nada, no tuvo que gritarle a nadie, pero las parejas más altas ayudaron a los más pequeños a bajar las escaleras, y los empujaron a través de la puerta de acceso.

Oliver se quedó, luchando con el hombre, mientras Louis movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Louis mantuvo sus colmillos hundidos en el brazo que sostenía el arma. El pensar en que el alto hombre consiguiera liberar su brazo y dispararle a Oliver no era algo que Louis iba a dejar que sucediera.

Habían pasado solo tres días desde que había sanado y sus músculos estaban protestando por ser usados tan rudamente tan pronto. Su fuerza lo estaba dejando. Él tenía que salvar a Oliver.

El tipo levantó un pie y pateó a Louis, haciéndolo gritar. Renovando el ataque, Louis se mantuvo para salvar su vida. Oliver hacía su mejor esfuerzo por golpear al tipo en la cara repetidamente. El hombre no era un pequeño humano, le recordaba a uno de esos montañeses enormes.

Una gorda y bestial mano rodeó el cuello de Oliver y lo levantó en el aire. Oliver pateaba mientras luchaba por respirar, Louis solo pudo pensar en una manera para que el hombre liberara a la pareja. Louis liberó el brazo del hombre que estaba desgarrando y hundió los caninos en las joyas de la familia del hombre.

El hombre gritó, dejando a Oliver y golpeando en la cabeza a Louis. El hombre usó un infierno de fuerza para que liberara su ingle, pero Louis estaba determinado a derrotarlo. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, aplicando presión, hasta que sus mandíbulas casi se cerraban en el lugar.

Louis comenzó a frustrarse cuando Oliver no se iba. En lugar de eso, saltó a la espalda del hombre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para rodear el grueso cuello del hombre con su brazo.

Lewis atravesó la puerta, con la pistola levantada mientras gritaba que todo el mundo se detuviera. Maverick tomó la escopeta que el hombre sostenía en su puño, tomó el cuello de Louis y le dijo que estaba bien. Que podía liberar al hombre ahora.

Louis gimió y Maverick entendió.

—Bájate, Oliver. Louis no va a soltarlo a menos que vea que estás a salvo. —Cuando Oliver bajó, caminó alrededor para dejar que Louis supiera que estaba a una distancia segura, Louis liberó al hombre.

—¿Qué infiernos sucedió aquí, Oliver?— Lewis preguntó mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el hombre que había caído de rodillas sosteniendo su ensangrentada entrepierna.

—No sé. Encontramos esos cuerpos colgados y ese tipo nos disparó. Trató de matar a Drew —Oliver jadeó, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, tragando aire. Louis podía ver que Oliver temblaba ligeramente y supo que la pareja trataba de ser valiente.

—Creo que encontré mis tres hombres desaparecidos. —El detective Lewis Keating circuló alrededor de los cuerpos.

Oliver y Louis caminaron hacia la puerta y el aire fresco y luces los rodearon. Ellos caminaron hacia Harry y Micah. Louis guió el camino alejándose, aun en su forma de lobo. —Tienes mucho que explicar, pareja —Harry gruñó, mientras abría la puerta del pasajero de la camioneta de Maverick. 

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza baja, mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

Maverick ya los había reprendido. Probablemente la gente de tres estados debió haberlo escuchado.

Le había caído tierra, pequeñas partículas de heno y astillas en los ojos a Drew. El médico de los lobos lo había tratado. Remi maldecía al jodido gordo que lo había causado. El hombre no se calmó hasta que el doctor revisó a Drew y le aseguró que no perdería el uso de sus ojos.

Louis había renunciado a sus deberes de Centinela. La manera en la que se había congelado solo sirvió para hacerle ver que él no estaba listo para el puesto. Maverick y Harry trataron de hablar con él sobre eso, pero había sido muy claro para él que no era material de Centinela. Aún no. Aun necesitaba madurar más. Si él fuera un Centinela que mereciera el título, no se habría ido con las parejas para probar que era uno de ellos. Él se habría resistido a la presión.

—No puedo decirte suficientemente cuán jodidamente asustado estaba cuando las otras parejas llegaron corriendo a través de la puerta del frente gritando que tú y Oliver estaban deteniendo a un hombre armado. —Harry tenía las manos en un puño a los lados. A Louis no le gustaba la mirada de su pareja. ¿Harry iría a castigarlo pero no de buena manera? Sus nervios estaban tensos, temiendo lo que el hombre iba a hacer con él.

—Y encima de todo, todas las parejas estaban arañadas. Al parecer dos tigres los habían arañado cuando ellos los levantaron tratando de evitar que llegaran con Oliver y contigo. Todos ellos estaban temblando tanto que ninguno de los guerreros podían calmarlos. ¿Y la cereza del pastel? El hombre era realmente un shifter, un shifter rebelde que era lo suficientemente sádico para torturar a esos pobres hombres antes de matarlos. Según Lewis, eso fue un jodido acto al azar. ¿Sabes lo que les pudo haber sucedido a todos ustedes?— La voz de Harry era tan profunda que más parecía un bajo gruñido. Louis no tenía disculpas para lo que ellos hicieron, así que solo se quedó en silencio.

Era asombroso que en una semana, Louis hubiera pasado de ser un respetable Centinela a ser la pareja de un humano que decía no ser gay. Él había sido tratado como si fuera un bebé y estado malditamente cerca de morir en dos ocasiones. ¿Qué infiernos sucedería la siguiente semana? Pensándolo bien, él no quería saberlo.

Realmente no había mucho que Louis pudiera decir. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir ahí sentado y aceptarlo. Ya tenían un lobo gris entre ellos, Jason, que había venido a reemplazar a Jasper. Ahora Maverick tenía que reemplazarlo a él, todo porque ellos fueron a  _cow_ _tipping_. Y ni siquiera lograron tumbar a una.

—Prepárate para la cama, estoy demasiado enojado para esto ahora.

A Louis se le secó la boca cuando Harry se quitó la ropa y entonces le hizo señas con su dedo. —Ven aquí. —Louis se acercó a su pareja, con su corazón acelerado y fuera de control. El largo pene entre las piernas de su pareja, estaba rojo y pulsante. Louis se lamió los labios y entonces levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Harry. Quería ese enorme pene entre sus labios.

—Desnúdate.

Louis deslizó las piernas fuera de la orilla de la cama y con manos temblorosas se quitó su ropa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No pensaba que fueran a venir nalgadas. Su pareja estaba demasiado enojado para eso.

Se estremeció cuando Harry tomó sus antebrazos, lanzándolo a un lado de la cama, boca abajo. Sus rodillas fueron levantadas al colchón. Las rodillas de Louis fueron empujadas hasta sus codos, exponiendo su más íntima parte. Lo que fuera que Harry tenía planeado, Louis esperaba que lo hiciera ver estrellas como antes.

🥀

—Has sido un cachorro muy travieso. —Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda de Louis, entonces sobre sus dos firmes y redondos montículos. Levantando ambas manos, Harry las dejó caer.  _Palmada, palmada_. La blanca y cremosa piel se volvió de un hermoso rojo.

—Lo siento —Louis gritó, no con lágrimas sino con una voz que rogaba por más. Los sentidos de Harry cobraron vida con ese gutural grito.

—No es suficiente. Dos veces te has puesto en peligro. —Palmada.

Harry buscó en el cajón algo que había comprado. Se preguntaba si Louis le permitiría usarlo. Una mirada a su cachorro le dijo que ahora su pareja estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

—Levanta las manos sobre tu cabeza. —Harry caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, entonces pasó sus dedos por la suave piel de la muñeca de su pareja, antes de colocar las esposas de cuero. Louis lo veía con una intrigada mirada.

—Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora, bebé.

—Estoy nervioso.

—No voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo. —Harry besó cada muñeca antes de guiar a su pareja a la mitad de la cama y acomodarlo sobre su abdomen, asegurando las muñecas en la cabecera de la cama—. Te ves hermoso.

Louis miró sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad y aprehensión, siguiendo cada movimiento que Harry hacía.

Harry caminó hacia la orilla de la cama, salivando ante la vista del culo de Louis, mientras su pareja se estiraba para ver lo que iba a hacer.

Harry pasó sus dedos por las piernas de Louis, sus dedos acariciaron los tobillos antes de también asegurarlos. Harry caminó alrededor de la cama, levantando la cabeza de Louis, colocando sus nudillos bajo el mentón. —¿Estás listo?

—Si... señor — Louis agregó la última palabra rápidamente. Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa cuando Louis movió sus piernas y las aletas de su nariz se movieron. El pene de Harry saltó con solo oír las palabras con tono de sumisión y ver el fuego en los ojos de su pareja.

Harry liberó el mentón y pasó su dedo por la columna de su pareja, viendo el cuerpo estremecerse bajo su toque. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente al pensar que Louis era suyo y no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Él no lo dejaría, ni se mudaría, ni moriría de viejo, al menos no pronto. Louis era suyo.

Buscando en el cajón, Harry tomó el lubricante y un juguete. Se colocó al lado de la cama mientras separaba las nalgas de su pareja, vertió lubricante sobre el arrugado agujero de Louis. Harry se inclinó y mordió la suave piel de las nalgas de Louis mientras insertaba el juguete.

Louis miró sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sus miradas se encontraron. —Relájate, cachorro.

Su pareja asintió, apoyando la mejilla en la almohada. Louis era tan obediente. Harry empujó el juguete un poco más adentro y luego lo sacó dejando solo la punta del vibrador adentro. Su pulgar pasó por la base del juguete circulando una rueda hasta que el juguete cobró vida.

—Harry —Louis gimió, sus labios pegados a la cama. Harry tomó la mano izquierda y separó los globos de nuevo para tener una vista completa mientras le daba placer a su pareja. El juguete vibraba metiéndolo y sacándolo de Louis. Harry cambió el ángulo hasta que él supo que había golpeado el punto. Louis se jaló contra las restricciones mientras trataba de acomodarse sobre sus rodillas.

—Sigue acostado o lo retiro —Harry advirtió.

Louis gimió pero hizo lo que se le dijo. Harry empujó el juguete dentro y fuera en un mayor ritmo, girándolo mientras bombeaba el vibrador dentro y fuera. Louis gemía y se tensaba en la cama tratando de obedecer.

Harry le dio un pequeño espacio, permitiendo a su pareja la fricción que necesitaba para estar más cerca de su inminente orgasmo.

El pulgar de Harry aumentó la velocidad en el juguete que vibró más duro en su mano. Soltó las nalgas de Louis y pasó la mano entre las piernas de Louis. Harry pasó sus dedos sobre las bolas de Louis, frotándolas de un lado a otro llevando al cachorro más cerca.

Louis jadeaba mientras incoherentes palabras salían de sus labios, su cuerpo se estremecía, entonces rápidamente se corrió en la cama sacudiéndose. Louis se quedó en silencio, su expresión pacífica, y sus ojos desenfocados. Harry retiró el juguete, lo apagó antes de tomar la base de su propio pene para evitar la erupción que amenazaba con detonar ante la pura alegría que irradiaba la cara de Louis.

—Levanta la cabeza, bebé.

Los ojos de Louis se entreabrieron, y él obedeció. Harry llevó su pene hacia los labios de su pareja, su pareja los abrió y lo llevó al interior. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de la base. Su semilla no iba a caer en la garganta de Louis. Quería enterrarse profundamente en el culo de su pareja.

Louis chupó los nervios alrededor de la cabeza, girando su lengua para lamer el presemen que drenaba del pene de Harry. Para un novato, Louis estaba chupándolo como un experto. Harry llevó su mano libre al cabello de su pareja, pasando los dedos por entre el cabello castaño. —Buen chico.

Louis gimió y aplicó más presión a sus atenciones. Harry estaba malditamente cerca de perderse incluso mientras sus dedos se tensaban alrededor de la base. Pronto nada podría evitarlo, pero él quería disfrutar a su pareja, darle placer por más tiempo. Louis levantó la vista hacia él con sus labios aun rodeando el pene de Harry, la lujuria y la necesidad ardían en su mirada. Harry tomó una profunda respiración e hizo la cosa más difícil que podía hacer. Se alejó.

Los labios de Louis trataron de seguirlo, pero Harry se inclinó y besó los hermosamente hinchados labios antes de acomodare en la V de las piernas de su pareja. Harry masajeó la piel de Louis, viendo el rosado agujero, ahora estirado y rojo. Se inclinó y pasó su lengua antes de empujarla al interior.

—Harry, por favor —Louis gimió.

Harry lo abrió y empujó su lengua más profundamente unas cuantas veces, antes de apartarse y lamer la tierna entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, bebé?— preguntó mientras lamía alrededor de la circunferencia de las bolas de su pareja.

—Jódeme, señor. Jódeme hasta la inconsciencia.

Se levantó, se apoyó sobre Louis y le dio a su pareja lo que quería. —¿Te pondrás en riesgo de nuevo?— Harry empujo la cabeza de su pene al interior, esperando un momento, entonces se salió.

—No, señor, lo juro. Nunca. Ahora por favor, jode mi culo. —La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, su pelvis se levantó de la cama tratando de empujar el pene de Harry al interior. El cachorro lo buscaba. Su culo rogaba por ser jodido.

Harry rodeó la estirada carne con la cabeza de su pene, provocando a su pareja pero al mismo tiempo llevándolo a la locura. Su control estaba cerca de colapsar. La necesidad de tomar lo que era suyo le demandaba que dejara de jugar y le diera a Louis lo que le rogaba.

Louis jaló de nuevo sus restricciones, tratando desesperadamente de liberar sus manos. Harry sintió piedad por su pareja y por su propia necesidad y se hundió profundamente. Harry envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del de su pareja mientras empezaba a empujarse dentro y fuera, aumentando el ritmo hasta que sintió el familiar signo de su orgasmo aproximarse. El ver el suave cuero que ataba a su pareja lo hizo llegar al borde incluso más rápido.

Louis se retorcía todo lo que podía y gritaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para empalar en su culo el duro pene de Harry. Harry movió sus caderas entrando más profundamente, el culo de su pareja aceptaba su pene en cada empujón. —Buen niño. Tu culo está tan apretado. —Harry besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis mientras se empujaba más fuerte. Su pene estaba tan duro que hacía que Harry jodiera a Louis más duro. Louis jalaba sus brazos frenéticamente mientras se retorcía debajo de Harry.

Harry sacó su pene, dejando solo la cabeza del pene adentro y entonces jodió el culo de Louis con rápidos empujones, provocando a su pareja y a sí mismo.

—Entra más duro, señor.

Harry empujó su pene más profundo, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Louis había sido creado justo para el suyo. Se moldeaban tan malditamente perfecto. Harry deslizó sus manos bajo el pecho de Louis, moviendo sus caderas mientras apoyaba las mejillas en la espalda de Louis. Ese hombre movía los instintos de Harry, haciendo que quisiera darle todo lo que era. ¿Podía un hombre hacer a otro hombre desear ser mejor persona de lo que era?

Él quería ser lo que un hombre debería ser para Louis.

Harry se tensó mientras rugía su liberación, llegando al cielo, llevando a Louis con él cuando oyó a su pareja gritar su nombre mientras se empujaba hacia el colchón. —Nunca te pondrás en riesgo de esa manera de nuevo —Harry le ordenó en voz baja en su oído.

Su pareja asintió. —Lo juro. —Harry se movió a un lado, apartando su peso de su pareja mientras alcanzaba las restricciones y lo liberaba. Los tobillos podían esperar. Harry quería sostener a su cachorro un momento, sentirlo seguro en sus brazos. Louis no se movió cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar su cabello y masajear su cráneo con la punta de sus dedos.

Después de que pasaron diez minutos, Harry renuentemente retiró las restricciones de los tobillos, dejándolos en el cajón, el vibrador lo dejó en el estante para limpiarlo y colocarlo en ese escondido lugar.

Tomó una toalla caliente y limpió a Louis mientras dormía. Entonces Harry se metió bajo la ducha, preguntándose cómo había logrado sin ser gay tener a un hombre como pareja. Dos ideas circulaban en su cabeza, y todo lo que podía hacer era reírse. Para no ser gay, él podía matar a quien se interpusiera entre él y Louis.

🥀

Harry despertó a Louis. El cuerpo de Louis estaba dolorido y aun se sentía como masilla. Louis bostezó, entonces le sonrió tímidamente a su pareja mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido. —Hola —eso fue todo lo que pudo lograr decir, se sentía como un virgen, todo era nuevo. Eso fue lo mejor y más excitante que le había sucedido. Y el hecho de que fuera con Harry le hacía hormiguear la piel para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Hey, cachorro. —Su pareja pasó las manos por la espalda de Louis—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis sentía su cara y las puntas de sus orejas arder. ¿Podría decirle a Harry que había amado lo que le había hecho y que lo quería de nuevo? ¿Podría encontrar el valor para confesarle cómo la sensación del cuero en sus muñecas había cambiado algo en su interior? —Bien. —No, él no tuvo el valor cuando abrió los labios para contestarle a su pareja. Sus muñecas se sentían desnudas, vacías, sin el lazo que las sostenía.

Harry retiró el cabello de su frente, sonriéndole, los labios de Louis se abrían como si quisiera confesarle lo mucho que quería hacer eso de nuevo, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. —Yo...

—Lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. —Harry le dio una sexy sonrisa. Louis se derritió de nuevo. Se inclinó y acunó la cara de Harry, el pulgar de su pareja se movía de arriba abajo por su pecho.

—Yo quiero... —Debió de oírse como un simplón. Maldijo su atada lengua y su falta de valor para confesarle a su pareja sus más profundos deseos. Era su pareja, por el amor de dios. Debería ser más fácil decir esas cosas, entonces, ¿Por qué era más difícil?

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?— Harry terminó por él. Louis se ruborizó y asintió mientras el pulgar seguía acariciándolo. Los ojos de Louis se atrevieron a ver esos hermosos ojos verde hierba que brillaban divertidos viendo a su pareja, entonces bajó la vista a los muslos cubiertos por los jeans.

—Lo haremos. No estoy ni de cerca de terminar de explorarte.

Las palabras aceleraron el corazón de Louis. Harry entendió sus deseos, sin que expresara las palabras. Gimió cuando la mano de Harry se apartó de su cara pero tomó una respiración cuando los dedos de su pareja acariciaron sus muñecas. —Te veías bien con las esposas.

—Yo... —Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía formar una oración completa?

Harry se reía, divertido del temporal problema para hablar de Louis. —No te preocupes. Lo intentaremos de nuevo muy pronto.

Louis se rodó en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió a Harry. Tomó una ducha rápida y se unió a Harry en la recámara.

—¿Estás hambriento?— Harry le preguntó.

—Sí. —Louis abrió la cómoda y sacó algo de ropa y se la puso. Se giró hacia Harry y caminó hacia sus brazos, sintiéndose tan correcto. Los fuertes brazos de Harry lo rodeaban, sosteniéndolo más cerca.

—Siento lo de anoche. —Louis frotó su cara contra el pecho de Harry, no quería salir nunca de los brazos de su pareja.

—Me tenías hecho un loco, bebé.

—No quiero decepcionarte de nuevo. No podía soportar la forma en que me miraste con desaprobación.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la cima de la cabeza de Louis. —No sé qué haría si llega mañana y mi Louis no está. —Harry levantó el mentón de Louis, besándolo suavemente en los labios y entonces lo miró a los ojos—. Y no quiero descubrirlo.

—No lo harás.

🥀

Harry abrió las cajas del equipo que había recibido y las levantó para empezar a acomodarlas. Ese lugar estaba perfecto. Tenía espacio para trabajar con varios carros al mismo tiempo. Tomando una tabla con clip, Harry revisó las cosas que habían llegado de la lista de cosas que había ordenado.

Lo extraño de comenzar aquí es que sentía la familiaridad que los shifter le habían dado. En lugar del aislamiento que se había impuesto por miedo de perderlos, se encontró a si mismo abierto. No iba a ir a ningún lado; no por mucho tiempo, al igual que su pareja.

La longevidad de los shifter le había ayudado a calmar sus miedos. Ese miedo que se había instalado en él desde la noche que recibió la noticia de que sus padres fueron asesinados. Eso se apoderaba de Harry cada vez que alguien quería iniciar una amistad con él. De cualquier modo fue diferente con Tangee. Quizás era la perdida mirada en los ojos del chico. Harry se había sentido así en algún momento.

Dejó en el suelo el gato hidráulico que había sacado y dejó de revisar la lista.

Levantó la hermosa cosa. No era de alta tecnología ni de marca, pero era suyo. Todo el taller lo era. El taller de su abuelo se sentía como que era de alguien más, pero aquí, cada cosa la estaba formando, era como ver nacer a un bebé.

Louis estaba en su oficina, viendo las citas que ya empezaba a tener. Su pareja se estaba convirtiendo en un muy buen asistente. El chico no reconocía la diferencia entre una batería y una bomba de agua, pero era excelente con los horarios.

Harry pensó en la desesperada necesidad que vio en los ojos de su pareja anoche. Jugar al Dom siempre lo había encendido. Pero jugar con Louis lo mantenía perpetuamente duro. Harry alejó esos pensamientos antes de lanzar a su pareja sobre el escritorio.

Había mucho que hacer ahora.

Ellos habían considerado que podrían abrir dentro de una semana. Harry esperaba que todo llegara para entonces, pero él había ordenado piezas especiales para su primer cliente en la lista.

Cambio de aceite a precios económicos. Venta e instalación de amortiguadores y barras en oferta durante la primera semana.

Ellos usaron diferentes ángulos para ofrecer a la pobre comunidad la oportunidad de hacer las reparaciones necesarias sin tener que tener una segunda hipoteca para pagar.

Louis incluso tuvo una idea para la oferta.  _Compra tres litros y se te regala el cuarto._  Harry estaba orgulloso de cómo Louis llevaba las cosas. Él le dejó claro a su pareja que eran socios no propietario y empleado. Eso hizo a Louis feliz como el infierno, lo que hizo feliz a Harry.

Harry podía no trabajar para hacerse rico con los vehículos, pero se sentía bien ayudar a la comunidad y no abusar de ellos. Tener a Louis ayudándolo era lo mejor de todo.

—¿Cuándo tendrás todo?— Loco preguntó entrando al taller.

—Bueno. Al parecer ya llegó todo, —Harry acomodó los líquidos de frenos y anticongelantes en un estante. En un gancho en la pared de al lado acomodó cinturones de diferentes tamaños.

Loco miró hacia la oficina. —¿Louis está trabajando aquí?

Harry sonrió. —Mi pareja está haciendo un buen trabajo, ya planificó los clientes para el siguiente mes. —Podía oír el orgullo en su voz al hablar de la competencia de Louis.

—Bueno, aquí se necesitaba un mecánico. Maverick quiere cambio de aceite y cualquier cosa que puedan necesitar todas las camionetas.

Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la oficina. —Ve con Louis. Para que te apunte. Pero te advierto que no va a ser pronto.

—Ah, vamos. ¿No tenemos trato especial?— Loco hizo un puchero.

Harry se rió. —No cuando ya tengo citas esperando. Debiste haber dicho algo antes de que comenzaran a llamar.

Loco vio al hombre trabajar en instalarse. —Sabes que solo estoy molestando.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Vienes aquí a acosarme o a pasar el rato?— Harry dejó las última lata de aceite sobre el banco de trabajo.

Caminaron al frente del taller, mirando durante un rato a la gente pasar. Harry estaba feliz por el pequeño descanso. —Tangee está terminando su turno en el restaurante. Solo vine a desayunar ―Loco contestó girándose hacia Harry—. Escucha, quiero disculparme por haberte acusado de secuestrar al cachorro.

—No hay necesidad de disculpas. Te preocupabas por él. Te lo agradezco.

Loco lo miró de reojo. —Nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros. Nosotros somos una familia apegada, y ahora tú eres uno de los nuestros.

—Sentí toda Ia calidez y la emoción en mi interior. —Harry sostuvo su mano sobre el corazón.

—Dick*.

_(*._ _Dick_ _originalmente el apodo de los_ _Richard_ _, coloquialmente pene o imbécil, como no hay una palabra en español que signifique pene e imbécil se deja el original.)_

Harry se rió. —Podría ser, pero ya estoy reclamado —movió los ojos hacia Loco.

—Cállate —Loco se rió.

—¿Reclamas a mi pareja?— Louis preguntó uniéndose a ellos.

—Solo como familia, Louis. —Los tres vieron a un jovencito aproximarse.

—Ese debe ser el chico que solicitó el trabajo de mecánico. Se supone que me encontraría con él esta mañana. —Harry miraba al alto y delgado jovencito aproximarse.

—Se ve demasiado joven para ser mecánico. También es humano.

Harry se giró hacia Loco. —¿Puede alguno de tus lobos hacer funcionar un motor?

—Buen punto. Solo vigílalo —Loco aconsejó.

Harry estrechó la mano del jovencito. —Debes ser Billy.

—Si, señor. —El chico tenía un agarre firme. Harry estaba impresionado. La voz le tembló un poco, pero Harry consideró que era por los nervios.

—¿Cuál es tu experiencia?

El jovencito miró de Harry a Loco y entonces a Louis. Parecía un poco incómodo, se movía de un pie a otro. —Mi papá me enseñó a trabajar con carros. He hecho de todo, cambiar aceite, reparar alternadores y frenos. Soy realmente bueno, señor. Si puede darme la oportunidad se lo demostraré.

El chico parecía desesperado cuando llamó. A Harry le gustó la manera en que el chico quería probarse. —Te diré. —Harry se frotó el mentón, dando la impresión de que lo estuviera considerando mucho—. Te daré dos semanas para que me pruebes lo que sabes hacer. ¿Trato?

—Gracias, señor. ¿Cuándo empezamos?— Billy tenía un brillo en su mirada, el agradecimiento se veía en su mirada. Harry prácticamente podía ver la emoción recorrer su cuerpo.

—Lunes, seis en punto. No llegues tarde. —Si el chico era en algo parecido a Tangee, no estaría aquí hasta las diez. Harry sonrió, pensando en los días en que el jovencito tenía dos trabajos y no podía llegar a tiempo a ninguno. El chico podría haber olvidado su cabeza si no la tuviera pegada.

—Si, señor Styles. —Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Billy.

—Harry.

—Si, Harry. Nos vemos el lunes.

Harry sonrió mientras Billy se iba.

—Parece que es un chico agradable. ¿Crees que trabaje?— Loco miró al chico pelirrojo hasta que salió de su vista.

—Los nervios pueden traicionarte la primera semana, y en la segunda veré lo que sabe. —A Harry le agradaba Billy. Parecía demasiado deseoso.

Quizás estaba tratando de apoyar a su familia. Él le daría más de dos semanas si probaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sino, podría solo limpiar y mantener el lugar preparado. Harry tenía un punto débil por los chicos larguiruchos, que trataban de ayudar a sus familias. Él le dio a Tangee miles de oportunidades, y el chico nunca pudo llegar a su trabajo a tiempo, pero estaba deseoso de ayudar y ganar algunos dólares.

—Bueno, iré a la puerta de al lado a recoger algunas cosas que Maverick ordenó para Cecil y Melonee. Nos vemos después.

Harry vio a Loco irse y regresó al taller.

—Necesito ayuda. —Louis sacó la cabeza de la oficina.

Harry sonrió y besó a su pareja llegando junto a él. —¿Qué sucede?

Louis cubrió la bocina del teléfono. —La señora Cross dice que su motor hace tick tick como una bomba y quiere saber si es seguro manejarlo así.

—Suena a que necesita aceite. Dile que lo traiga y lo veré.

Louis asintió, trasmitió el mensaje. Cuándo colgó, le dijo a Harry que ella vendría directamente.

Harry se colocó atrás de su pareja y pasó sus pulgares por el cuello de Louis. Su pareja gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra el abdomen de Harry. —Lo siento, cachorro, no trato de provocarte. ―Inclinó la cabeza de Louis le dio un beso y salió a seguir acomodando los artículos que estaban en el banco.

Su primer cliente llegó diez minutos después, agradecido de verla a ella. —Realmente aún no está abierto, pero tenía que verlo.

—Aprecio eso, es todo lo que tengo para ir y venir a mi trabajo, no puede sucederle nada, y los mecánicos de la ciudad me cobran un brazo y una pierna solo por verlo. —La mujer siguió a Harry al frente de su carro.

—La revisión es gratis, señora. —Harry levantó el cofre y empezó a ver los niveles.

La mujer mayor sonrió. —Eres un joven agradable. Gracias.

Después de revisar los fluidos, Harry le agregó tres cuartos de aceite. —Hay una razón para prestar atención a las luces que indican el motor. Le colocaré una calcomanía en el parabrisas para que sepa cuándo debe regresar. No tengo tiempo para cambiarle el filtro pero si usted hace una cita, me encargaré de eso.

—La haré, gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo? —La mujer mayor comenzó a revisar su bolso.

—Nada. Oficialmente no he abierto, y usted solo tenía bajo el nivel de aceite. El tick tick de la bomba deberá detenerse ahora. ―Le sonrió.

—Te haré mi famoso pollo frito y te lo traeré para que comas cuando abras. ¿Te parece justo?

—Que sea para dos y tenemos un trato.

—Hecho. ¿Gracias...?

—Harry. —Harry señaló el letrero arriba del taller que decía  _'Taller de_ _Harry'_ _._

—Está bien, Harry. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Harry la oyó murmurar algo acerca del agradable chico que era mientras ella subía al carro.

—Parece que hiciste un amigo, —Louis comentó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Supongo que lo hice. Ahora regresemos al trabajo, cachorro. —Harry bromeó mientras caminaba hacia atrás con Louis, cerró la puerta de la oficina y bajó las persianas.

🥀

Louis tocó la puerta de la oficina de Maverick.

—Entra, Louis.

—No estoy tratando de acusar a nadie. —Louis tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero, pasando sus manos por sus rodillas nerviosamente.

Maverick se recargó y suspiró. —¿Qué va a hacer mi pareja ahora?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —Nada... aun. Ellos están actuando nerviosos.

Maverick pensó acerca del consejo que la pareja, George, le había dado tiempo atrás. Si las parejas querían salir, saldría con ellos. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza pensando en algo que pudieran hacer que fuera divertido.

—Dile a todas las parejas que estén en la puerta del frente en veinte minutos. Infiernos, dile a los guerreros solteros que ellos también son bienvenidos.

Louis se puso de pie. —¿A dónde iremos?

Maverick sonrió. —Ya lo verás.

🥀

Alejándose de su escritorio, Maverick entró al estudio para asegurarse por sí mismo que las parejas aún no se hubieran ido. Cecil estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada atrás, contando algo en el techo.

—¿Aburrido?

—De muerte —Cecil gimió.

Maverick se inclinó y besó a su pareja. —Ve por tus zapatos, vamos a salir.

Cecil no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, corrió por el pasillo a hacer lo que se le dijo.

Diez minutos después, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de guerreros y sus parejas mientras Maverick le indicaba a todo el mundo que lo siguieran.

Todos ellos subieron a variados vehículos y siguieron el que Maverick conducía. Después de treinta minutos de  _'¿a dónde vamos?'_  Maverick estaba listo para girar el vehículo y regresar a casa, olvidándose de sus planes.

El Alfa entró al estacionamiento y apagó el motor, oyendo las voces de emoción que todo el mundo daba.

Drew y Johnny saltaban en el estacionamiento chocando las manos en alto. —¡Patines!

—¿Perdiste la cabeza?— Tank preguntó viendo el edificio con la boca abierta.

—¿Quieres tener que ir a buscarlos de nuevo?— Maverick escuchó a los otros guerreros rugir uniéndose a la queja de Tank mientras entraban.

El lugar era ruidoso, lleno de niños pequeños con alta música por los altavoces, música pop de las nuevas generaciones. Maverick recordó los días antes de la música grabada, donde todo era en vivo. Dios, se sentía viejo.

Chicas, escasamente vestidas, patinaban colgadas de jovencitos. Al parecer ellos eran los más viejos del lugar, y él se sentía como si hubiera entrado a la preparatoria en lugar de a una pista. Maverick había pensado que sería divertido patinar considerando que él nunca lo había hecho antes. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta. La gente en la pista hacía que pareciera demasiado fácil. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

—Voy a llevar a Melonee al área para los pequeños. —Tangee caminó con su pequeña hermanita al cuarto para los niños, mientras que los adultos tenían algo de diversión. Gunnar se apuntó como el guardián de ella, quedándose a ver en la puerta. Los otros guerreros maldecían por ganarles en usar a Melonee para salirse de eso.

Cuando las parejas estaban en el mostrador para rentar sus patines, Maverick jaló a los Centinelas a un lado. —Dejen de quejarse. Ellos siempre están huyendo porque quieren algo de diversión, así que le daremos a las parejas algo de diversión.

—Bien —Hawk gruñó mientras salía a encontrar a Johnny.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en la banca, viendo los patines bajo sus pies, negando con la cabeza. —Si Dios quisiera que tuviera ruedas, me las habría puesto cuando nací.

—Pensé que era tu idea —Louis bromeó mientras se amarraba las cintas.

—Crees que eres divertido, ¿verdad?

—Vamos. Será divertido. —Louis se arrodilló y anudó las botas de su pareja, jalándolo. Él los metió bajo la banca cuando le dieron la mano para que patinara.

—Creo que todos necesitaremos al médico de los lobos cuando salgamos de aquí. —Harry movía sus pies de un lado a otro, sintiendo las ruedas bajo sus pies—. ¿Estás consciente de que nunca he hecho esto antes?

—Solo sigue mi guía. —Louis tampoco lo había hecho, pero no se veía tan difícil.

Johnny pasó patinando junto a Louis y Harry, él y Drew competían alrededor de la pista como profesionales. Louis levantó la vista cuando oyó a alguien gritar. Maverick se había caído sobre su espalda.

—Eso es lo que se gana —Harry se rió—, por hacer que todos nosotros usemos estas malditas cosas.

Ellos se aferraban a la pared hasta que Louis se sintió que lo había entendido. —¡Mierda!— Louis se inclinó cuando Harry lo empujó cayendo encima de él.

Micah pasó patinando. —Bebés perdedores. —Se rió y siguió patinando.

—Te mostraré —Louis gritó detrás de él—. Levántate, Harry. No dejaremos que sea mejor que nosotros.

—Dile eso a mí dolorido trasero. —Harry se colocó de rodillas y se levantó agarrándose de Louis y ambos cayeron de nuevo.

—¡Harry!— Louis gritó.

—Estoy tratando, cachorro. —De nuevo trató de levantarse agarrándose esta vez del barandal. Gruñó cuando una pareja mayor pasó patinando.

—Está bien, pasos de bebé. —Louis lo animaba alejándose de la pared. Harry soltó el barandal y afortunadamente se mantuvo de pie. Después de unas cuantas caídas él empezó a entenderlo, Louis sabía que él podría.

George y su pareja, Tank, se abrazaban, tratando de no caerse mientras los patinadores volaban junto a ellos.

—¿Lo captas?— Louis preguntó mientras Harry comenzó a mover sus pies más lejos uno del otro.

—Eso creo —dijo Harry—. Patinas como si supieras lo que estás haciendo. —Sosteniendo su mano, Louis jaló a su pareja hacia la multitud.

—¡Maldición!— Maverick gritó cuando de nuevo caía de espaldas.

Oliver giró cerca de ellos, patinando en círculos con el ritmo de la música. Micah iba justo detrás de él, patinando como un experto. Louis se alegraba de haber dicho algo. Las parejas parecían estar divirtiéndose. Los guerreros; excepto por Micah y Remi, que parecían saber lo que hacían; estaban más en el suelo que sobre los patines.

Remi y Drew pasaron patinando, bailando como si estuvieran en un club disco de la época de todas las películas. Ellos se agachaban, levantaban un pie y giraban. Keata y Johnny se sostenían mientras patinaban en círculo, haciendo que una pareja se cayera cuando fue demasiado tarde para evitar al par.

—¿Listo para irnos?— Harry provocó a Maverick, quien trataba de levantarse del suelo cuando Harry y Louis pasaron patinando. Ahora Harry patinaba más firme.

El Alfa solo gruñó sosteniéndose de su pareja como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Pobre Cecil, parecía como si fuera a colapsar con todo ese peso.

Después de unas horas, todo el grupo patinaba mejor. Todos excepto Maverick, quien juraba que sus patines estaban poseídos e intentaban matarlo.

—Mírame. —Louis soltó la mano de Harry, pateando y haciendo divertidos movimientos. Harry se reía con las cosas que su pareja hacía. Le gustaba ver a Louis tan libre. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Hawk pasó entre ellos con Johnny en sus hombros, gritándole a Hawk que lo bajara. El hombre iba a tener una hemorragia nasal por la altura.

Blair y Kota estaban haciendo algo cercano a un baile mientras patinaban, parecía que lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

Finalmente, ellos sacaron a Melonee del área de juegos, sus pequeñas manos se frotaban los ojos cuando ella bostezaba. Había hecho amigos con todos los pequeños niños. Todos le dijeron adiós cuando Loco la cargó sacándola del área.

Subieron a los vehículos y regresaron a su casa.

Louis se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry mientras Remi conducía. —Estoy exhausto.

—¿Te divertiste cachorro?— Harry preguntó mientras frotaba sus manos en las piernas de Louis.

—Mucho. Gracias por no renunciar.

—No hay problema. —Harry no creía poder, pero lo había disfrutado. Estaba agradecido de que ninguno de sus huesos se hubiera quebrado.

Mientras se dirigían a sus recámaras, Maverick gruñó que él prefería buscar a las parejas que ser poseído de nuevo.

—Supongo que iremos a la tina de baño... y quizás le agregaremos algo de sales Epson —Cecil se burló mientras seguía a su pareja.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá la noche siguiente viendo a Louis y a Cody jugar al billar. Keata estaba en la barra tomando un jugo y leyendo sus historietas.

Pensó en las cosas que lo esperaban arriba con su sumisa pareja una vez que terminara de jugar al billar. La imagen de esas esposas de cuero, bailaban en su cabeza, mientras veía el culo de Louis moverse de un lado a otro mientras hacía su tiro. Si su pareja seguía tentándolo con esa vista, él no esperaría a que el juego terminara.

—Sabes que eso es un  _scratch_. —Cody se reía dándole una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Louis.

Harry cruzó el cuarto en un flash. Su pecho chocó contra el de Cody empujándolo contra la pared y conectando un golpe contra la mandíbula del shifter.

Cody se soltó y gruñó, sus caninos se extendieron y le dio un golpe a Harry en el abdomen antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Deténganse!— Louis y Keata gritaron, pero ambos hicieron oídos sordos.

Harry levantó su brazo derecho, golpeando bajo la mandíbula de Cody, y el guerrero gruñó antes de conectar un derechazo en la oreja de Harry.

Un zumbido recorrió la cabeza de Harry, mientras lanzaba una patada y golpeaba la rodilla de Cody. El shifter trastabilló hacia atrás, momentáneamente impactado. Harry vio su oportunidad y golpeó el plexo solar de Cody antes de que Cody se recuperara y golpeara el área de sus riñones con un buen puñetazo.

Los guerreros entraron al estudio tratando de separarlos.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede aquí?— Maverick gritó.

—¡Toca a mi pareja de nuevo y te mataré!— Harry lo amenazó fuerte.

Maverick giró la cabeza hacia Cody. —¿Golpeaste a su pareja?

Cody tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. —Le di una palmada como hago siempre.

Harry gruñó, lanzándose hacia adelante y golpeando la mandíbula de Cody antes de que los Centinelas lo detuvieran.

Cody trató de corresponderle, pero Tank y Gunnar lo sostenían.

—Louis ya no es uno de los chicos. —Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza antes de mirar a Cody—. Él es una pareja. No le hubiera hecho nada a Harry si él te hubiera matado.

Cody resopló. —Él es humano. ¿Qué puede hacerme? La única razón por la que logró buenos golpes es porque permanecí en mi forma humana.

—¿Crees que porque soy humano no podré embarrar tu lastimado trasero en el suelo?— Harry bufó furioso. Lanzandose de nuevo, pero Kota y Hawk lo detuvieron. Harry estaba inmovilizado con los dos manteniéndolo lejos—. Déjame palmear la cabeza de Keata y veremos qué tan bien lo tomas —gritó.

Cody cambió, luchando por llegar a Harry.

Harry se mantuvo, sin permitir que el hecho de que Cody cambiara frente a él afectara su ira. Claro que él había visto a Louis en su forma de lobo, pero el ver realmente cuando el cambio se llevaba a cabo, eso era extraño. Él no se congeló. Quedar fascinado, sería la mejor descripción.

Harry gritaba que lo soltaran cuando Louis cambió y se colocó frente a él. No había manera que le permitiera a su pareja pelear contra Cody. Ese era su trabajo, en cualquier forma en la que se encontrara Cody, él golpearía a Cody hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta por tocar a su cachorro.

—¡Maldición!— Maverick gritó furioso mientras él también cambiaba.

Está bien, ahora Harry estaba un poco intimidado. El lobo era del tamaño de un jodido caballo. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Desde cuándo se suponía que un lobo era tan malditamente enorme?

Cody gruñó pero se apartó. Harry le dio un punto por su sentido común, aunque aun no le agradaba.

—Mierda, ¿quién hizo enojar a mi pareja?— Cecil bufó entrando al estudio. Sus manos en sus caderas mirándolos a todos en el cuarto. Harry señaló a Cody.

—Él lo hizo.

—¿Quién es el lobo?

—Cody —Harry bufó.

—No voy a enojarme demasiado contigo, Cody, considerando que somos amigos, pero intentarás calmarlo después de que cambie y veremos cómo te gusta eso —Cecil amonestó al lobo.

Keata llegó corriendo con Cody, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del gruñón lobo. Cody gimió y lamió la cara de Keata.

—Así es exactamente cómo me siento acerca de Louis. Piensa en eso antes de palmearlo de nuevo. Nadie podrá ser capaz de detenerme la próxima vez. —Harry pasó su mano a través del pelaje de Louis. Lo jaló suavemente hasta que Louis se giró y lo siguió, saliendo del estudio hacia su recámara.

Cerró la puerta detrás de Louis. Su temperamento aún estaba hirviendo, pero necesitaba calmarse. Él no se permitiría desquitarse con su pareja. Cody era un maldito imbécil.

—¿Estás bien?— Louis preguntó dudando cuando cambió a su forma humana.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes de nuevo, amor. Puedo defenderme. ―Harry acunó la cara de Louis mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su pareja.

—Eso fue instintivo —Louis se defendió.

—Tranquilo bebé, no estoy enojado contigo. —Harry caminó hacia atrás con Louis mientras lo besaba. Louis se detuvo cuando llegaron a la cama—. ¿Quieres jugar?— preguntó con un travieso tono. Su pareja tragó saliva y asintió.

—Ve a la cama y colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Louis se giró y subió a la cama, acomodando su cabeza en la parte superior de la cama. Harry se tomó un momento para ver a su hermoso hombre esperar por la siguiente instrucción. El pene de su pareja se movía de adelante hacia atrás, pulsando con presemen brillando en la cabeza del pene. Nunca en su vida pensó que él pudiera disfrutar ver el pene de otro hombre, pero ver el duro pene de Louis hacía que el suyo cobrara vida.

Harry se acercó a la cama, pasó la punta de sus dedos desde los hombros de Louis hasta sus caderas. Se inclinó, lamiendo el camino desde las caderas a las rodillas, mordiendo la tierna carne antes de enderezarse de nuevo. —¿Sabes qué es esto?— preguntó mientras se colocaba de rodillas y sacaba algo de debajo de la cama.

—No —Louis murmuró.

—Esto se llama una barra separadora. —Harry vio la confusión cruzar la expresión de su pareja.

Sonrió mientras colocaba la barra entre las rodillas de Louis y ataba los puños de cuero en las piernas de Louis, vio la barra colocada en su lugar. El metal brillaba entre las piernas bronceadas de Louis. —¿Ahora ves el propósito de esto?

Louis asintió mientras trataba de cerrar sus piernas, la barra le hacía imposible hacerlo. Después, Harry sacó las restricciones de piel del cajón, sus dedos acariciaron el suave cuero. Louis bajó los hombros a la cama mientras Harry amarraba sus manos atrás de él.

Harry levantó a Louis y lo giró hasta que las rodillas quedaron en el borde de la cama. —Buen niño, así es mejor. —Palmeó el trasero de Louis antes de frotar la suave piel—. Eres un buen sumiso. —Harry besó cada nalga.

—Gracias, señor —Louis gimió y empujó su culo hacia atrás todo lo que podía.

Harry rodeó el pequeño agujero con su lengua, circulando alrededor del arrugado agujero hasta que lo sintió relajado, entonces deslizó ambos pulgares y suavemente abrió el músculo. Gruñó bajo mientras jodía a su pareja con la lengua. Harry no estaba seguro por qué él tenía algo por el pulgar. Era algo que siempre lo había encendido, y hacerlo con Louis era más dulce.

Louis gemía mientras se movía hacia atrás, hacia la lengua de Harry. Su pareja tenía un almizcleño olor que lo llevaba a una mayor lujuria mientras estiraba el músculo abriéndolo aún más. Harry se apartó, besando y chupando el camino hacia abajo de su pareja, a sus bolas. Louis ya estaba cerca.

—Córrete.

Louis gritó, y su arrugado agujero pulsó mientras disparaba su semen hacia el colchón. Harry seguía ahí de rodillas, hechizado de que Louis siguiera sus instrucciones y se corriera con solo un toque de su eje. Besó el pulsante y estirado músculo antes de lubricar su pene y empujarse al interior. Viendo una erótica vista como esa requirió todo su control para mantenerse en el borde.

Harry pasó sus pulgares alrededor del estirado agujero mientras su pene entraba y salía. Gruñó cuando sus rodillas golpeaban contra la barra.

—¿Te gusta esto, cachorro?— Harry preguntó mientras veía su pene estirar el culo de Louis.

—Si, señor. Yo lo amo. —La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia sus hombros mientras gemía.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un puñado del hermoso cabello de Louis mientras enterraba su pene profundamente.

—Jódeme, señor —Louis gritó. Sus músculos ordeñaban el pene de Harry mientras su pareja se corría de nuevo.

Harry sintió el apretado culo cerrarse alrededor de su pene, y gritó el nombre de su pareja en segundos mientras se empujaba duro y profundo. Gimió y jadeó con su corazón acelerado. Su pene pulsó una vez más antes de que Harry se saliera y fuera al cuarto de baño por una toalla húmeda.

Retiró las ataduras, entonces limpió el semen del culo de su pareja, lanzando la toalla hacia el cuarto de baño, entonces jaló a Louis hacia sus brazos.

—Tan bueno —murmuró cuando se quedaba dormido con Louis cerca de su cuerpo.

🥀

Harry se apartó de la mesa incapaz de comer otro bocado. Si no se iba a abrir el taller pronto, no podría moverse. George estaba haciendo que aumentara diez kilos. Él jugó con el cuello de Louis, mientras su pareja se comía un segundo plato. El lobo lo quemaría.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta, pero nadie pareció que fuera a moverse. —Yo voy. —Harry se limpió la boca y lanzó la servilleta al plato, apartó la silla y besó la cabeza de su pareja antes de ir a la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— Un larguirucho chico estaba parado ahí, agarrando una mochila tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Sus ojos estudiaban las botas de Harry.

—¿Eres Harry Styles?— preguntó aun viendo las botas de Harry, mientras se movía de un pie a otro.

—Si, ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

—Tú no sabes... Yo soy, uh, Curtis... Curtis Styles.

Harry se quedó más confundido que el infierno. El chico no podía tener más de catorce, quizás quince años. —¿Somos parientes?— Pensó en su abuelo que era el último de sus parientes. Quizás él tenía algún primo en algún lado.

El niño metió su mano dentro del frente de sus pantalones, sacando un arrugado papel, y se lo dio a Harry, tomando de nuevo la mochila. Harry miró el arrugado papel. Era un certificado de nacimiento... nombre del padre.

Harry miró al chico. Él tenía el mismo color de cabello que Harry. —Mírame.

El chico levantó la vista. También el mismo color de ojos. Verde hierba, como decía Louis. Harry miró de nuevo el papel. La madre era Cassandra Pointer. Ella había sido su novia en la preparatoria. Ella había desaparecido justo después de que cumplió los dieciocho años. Sus padres le cerraron la puerta en su cara cuando él había ido a buscarla.

Por la fecha de nacimiento su hijo tenía quince años. Eso hacía el tiempo correcto. —Entra, y espera aquí. —El chico asintió, mirando alrededor nerviosamente. Harry caminó hacia el comedor—. Necesito usar tu oficina, Maverick.

El Alfa le indicó con señas que la usara mientras le decía a la pequeña de cinco años que se comiera los vegetales. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo confundido, Harry vio que Curtis estaba justo ahí donde lo había dejado. —Sígueme.

El chico siguió a Harry, quien guió a Curtis al interior de la oficina de Maverick, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio. Él no quería sentarse detrás del escritorio para no parecer que se imponía. Harry señaló con su mano el sofá de cuero, indicándole a Curtis que tomara asiento.

—Dices que tienes quince años. ¿Llegaste aquí solo?

Curtis asintió.

—¿Tu mamá sabe dónde estás?— Harry se acordaba de cuando él tenía esa edad, todo extremidades antes que embarneciera. Su hijo era alto igual que él—. ¿Curtis?

El chico negó con la cabeza, estudiándose las uñas.

—Creo que deberías llamarle y avisarle dónde estás. Ella ha de estar enferma de preocupación por tí.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros. Harry suspiró. —Usa el teléfono del escritorio. Llámale y avísale que estas aquí. —La cabeza de Harry giraba. Él tenía un hijo. Nunca pensó que tendría un hijo. Nunca encontró la mujer perfecta para estabilizarse, y ahora él estaba con Louis, bueno...

Curtis se puso de pie, caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó el auricular. Marcó el código 404. Harry debía descubrir de dónde era.

—¿Mamá?— Curtis hizo un guiño de dolor, probablemente le estaban regañando ahora—. No, estoy bien. Siento no habértelo dicho. —Escuchó durante un momento—. Yo–yo encontré a mi papá. —Curtis sostuvo el teléfono hacia Harry, quien se levantó del sofá y fue a contestar.

—¿Sandy?

—Harry, ¿cómo estás?— La voz del otro lado era mayor, pero aun así Harry la reconoció de su juventud.

—Bien, ¿tú?

—Estoy bien.

Embarazoso silencio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de él?— Esa era la pregunta que él quería saber. Se había perdido quince años de la vida de su propio hijo. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no enojarse.

—Quería, pero cuando mis padres lo descubrieron ellos me mandaron a una escuela en Suiza y me mantuvieron ahí hasta que él nació. Regresé a los Estados Unidos dos años después. Tú te habías mudado. Traté de encontrarte. —Sandy suspiró del otro lado del teléfono—. Si me dices dónde estás voy por él. No quiero molestarte. No lo envié a buscarte. Honestamente.

—No, está bien. —Harry miró a su propio hijo—. Él puede quedarse. —Harry le dio la dirección y el número de teléfono—. ¿Cuándo quieres venir?

—Voy a tomar un avión, quiero estar cerca de él mientras te conoce.

—No es problema. —Harry tomó la dirección y el número telefónico de Sandy.

—Te veré tan pronto como consiga un vuelo. Y Harry, realmente lo siento.

—Yo también. —Harry colgó, mirando a su hijo de quince años—. Entonces, ¿tienes quince años?— Harry no tenía ni idea de qué decir, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y procesarlo.

—Cumplo dieciséis en dos semanas —dijo el chico.

—Se oye mayor. ¿Tienes una buena vida... hijo?

Curtis asintió. —Mamá es la mejor. No teníamos mucho pero somos felices. Ella se casó, él está bien. Un poco intelectual.

—Creía que los padres de tu mamá eran ricos.

La cara de Curtis se volvió sombría. —El abuelo y la abuela no quisieron ayudar porque ella no quiso renunciar a mí. Yo la hice pobre, pero ella es feliz.

El corazón de Harry sufrió por su hijo. El niño no debería llevar esa carga a causa de adultos idiotas. —Tú no la hiciste pobre. Los padres de ella son unos tontos, siempre lo han sido.

—Ellos la dejaron tenerme mientras estuvo en la escuela, pero le dijeron que cuando llegara a los Estados Unidos tendría que renunciar a mí, que no era socialmente aceptado que fuera una madre soltera. Cuando ella se rehusó, ellos cortaron su ayuda económica. A ella aun le faltaban dos años para terminar la escuela, pero dado que era pobre, no pudo continuar. —Su hijo tomó aire, se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de levantar la mirada. Harry sabía que esto debía ser difícil para Curtis tanto como lo era para él.

—Idiotas.

Curtis sonrió por primera vez y repitió lo que dijo Harry. —Idiotas.

—Vamos, tengo alguna gente que presentarte.

🥀

Harry se limpió la garganta, todas las miradas fueron hacia él cuando entró en el comedor con su brazo alrededor de Curtis, Louis lo miraba intrigado.

—Todo el mundo, él es mi... hijo, Curtis.

—¿Hijo?— Maverick preguntó.

—Si, hijo. Lo acabo de descubrir. ¿Está bien si se queda aquí durante el verano?— Si no lo estaba, él podría encontrar su propio lugar.

—Tu hijo es bienvenido durante el tiempo que quiera quedarse de visita. —Maverick le sonrió a Curtis. El chico se veía como si fuera a huir en cualquier momento, pero Harry lo sostenía fuertemente a su lado.

Harry caminó hacia donde él estaba sentado y tomó una silla extra para Curtis, se giró hacia su pareja. —Louis, él es Curtis.

—Hey, amigo. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

Harry respiró soltando un suspiro de alivio. Él pensó que Louis podría lanzar su ira y tormenta cuando entraran al cuarto. No esperaba que Louis lo tomara tan bien, no cuando él mismo estaba luchando con eso.

—¿Necesitas cuartos dobles o el joven Curtis quiere su propio cuarto?— Maverick le preguntó a Harry pero veía al chico.

Harry se giró hacia Curtis. —Tú eliges.

—Puedo dormir solo.

—Entonces eso lo establece. ¿Cecil, podrías mostrarle su cuarto para que lleve su bolsa?— Maverick asintió hacia su pareja para que ayudara al jovencito.

Curtis miró a Harry, intranquilidad había en su mirada.

—Está bien. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Cecil es cool, y te regresará conmigo. —Harry apretó su hombro tranquilizando al nervioso jovencito.

Curtis asintió, tomó su mochila, regresó la silla a su lugar y siguió a la pareja de Maverick. Tan pronto como su hijo salió y no podía oírlos, todos en el cuarto lo bombardearon con preguntas. 

Harry levantó la mano y miró solo a su pareja. —No lo sabía. Él solo llegó a la puerta del frente con su certificado de nacimiento. Salía con su mamá en la preparatoria. Ella nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada. Hablé con ella, le aseguré que Curtis estaba bien. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Louis abrió más los ojos, mirando a Harry como si estuviera loco. —¿Por qué estaría enojado? No lo sabías. No es como que me lo hubieras ocultado. No, me agrada, parece un chico agradable.

Harry besó a Louis, feliz de que su pareja entendiera. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era explicarle a Curtis acerca de Louis. ¿Podría molestarse con su padre? ¿Podría Curtis irse una vez que descubriera que su padre es gay? Demasiada mierda estaba sucediendo en muy poco tiempo. Harry necesitaba pensar, aclarar su cabeza. Una vez que Curtis estuviera acomodado para dormir, él necesitaba dar un paseo.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Sé que es mucho para aceptar. —Louis se acurrucó al lado de Harry. Él miró a su pareja intrigado, sabía lo que estaba pensando, era tan malditamente comprensivo. Él no merecía a Louis.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Curtis y Cecil que regresaban, su hijo estudiaba a Louis apoyado en él. Harry vio a su hijo caminar hacia ellos, tomar la silla al lado de él, del lado opuesto a su pareja y tomar asiento. Le sonrió a Harry y entonces miró alrededor de él a Louis.

—Llevaré a estos dos arriba. —Harry se puso de pie, aun con su brazo alrededor de su pareja y con su hijo siguiéndolos.

—¿Qué cuarto te dio Cecil?

—No lo recuerdo, pero dijo que el tuyo estaba a la derecha cruzando el pasillo.

Harry lo guió a su cuarto. —Ve a tu cuarto, ahora regreso contigo.

Curtis asintió, viendo a Louis una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Harry guió a su pareja al interior del cuarto. —No sé cuánto me tardaré. ¿No saldrás de la casa con Cecil, verdad?— Acunó la cara de Louis—. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. —Besando suavemente en los labios a Louis, Harry lo guió a la cama—. Regreso pronto.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Solo recuerda, él probablemente ha esperado toda su vida para conocerte, y construyó una imagen en su cabeza de cómo serías. Sé gentil con él.

—Sí. Madre. —Harry se rió y besó de nuevo a Louis.

—Te daré tu madre. —Louis golpeó el brazo de Harry.

—Ahora regreso, bebé. —Harry cruzó el pasillo, exhaló y tocó. Su hijo entre abrió la puerta, viéndose vacilante, dio un paso hacia atrás y permitió a Harry entrar. Miró alrededor del cuarto. Ellos podrían hacer un viaje al centro comercial para comprar lo que un chico de quince años quería en su cuarto. Curtis también podría necesitar más ropa, si se iba a quedar todo el verano.

Tomando asiento en una de las sillas, Harry estaba perdido de cómo empezar a hablar.

—Él es, uh, ¿tu novio?

 _Genial tema para romper el hielo_ , pensó Harry. Podía ser bueno salir de eso primero. —Sí.

—Oh. —Curtis se sentó en la cama, mirando sus manos—. ¿Está enojado porque llegué?

—No, en lo más mínimo. Le agradas.

Curtis miró a Harry a través de sus pestañas. —¿Y a ti? ¿Te agrado?

—Realmente no te conozco, pero me agrada lo que he visto hasta ahora.

🥀

Curtis reflexionaba sobre esto. Había esperado toda su vida para conocer a su padre, estaba impresionado con lo que veía. El hombre era enorme y con tatuajes por todos lados. Su papá estaba siendo comprensivo, no se alejó de él. Era cierto, él no lo conocía. Curtis esperaba poder cambiar eso. Estaba impactado de que su papá fuera gay, tenía un bebé y todo. ¿Podría Louis sentirse celoso a causa de él? Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decirle al hombre.

—¿Qué haces para vivir?— Esa era una buena pregunta. No demasiado personal.

—Tengo mi propio taller. Tenía mi propia tienda de tatuajes, pero la vendí y me mudé aquí para estar con Louis.

Curtis asintió. —Puedo... ¿puedo decirte papá?

Curtis vio a su padre sonreírle. Su padre era hermoso. —Estaría más que honrado si lo hicieras. ¿Sabes que no fue mi propósito dejarte fuera de mi vida?

—Lo sé. Mamá me lo explicó.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Curtis sonrió orgulloso de cómo lo había hecho. —Tenemos un club de detective junior en la escuela, y aprendí cómo la gente busca personas en la web. Busqué en los archivos hasta que te encontré como propietario de un taller en la ciudad, y un señor llamado Leo me dio esta dirección.

—Tengo que darle las gracias. Leo trabajó para mi abuelo hasta que mi abuelo murió. Leo es agradable.

—Desearía poder haber conocido a tu abuelo.

—Yo también. Le agradarías.

Embarazoso silencio de nuevo.

—No me importa si eres gay. Yo, uh...

—¿Qué sucede hijo?

Curtis cerró los ojos. Había esperado toda su vida para oír esa palabra de su verdadero padre. Terrance era un buen padrastro, y agradable, pero no era el verdadero padre de Curtis. —Creo que yo también.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que dices. ¿Podrías ser más específico?

Curtis se aclaró la garganta, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Él ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su mamá. ―Creo que me gustan, uh, tú sabes, los chicos. —Había estado luchando con eso todo el año pasado. David, el chico del club junior de detectives, lo había besado una noche que se quedaron a estudiar. Se sentía avergonzado porque le gustó—. David me besó y...

—¿Te gustó?

Curtis asintió. —Mamá ni siquiera lo sabe.

—No me corresponde decírselo a ella. ¿Solo se besaron?

—Sí. Nada sucedió, solo un beso. —El estómago de Curtis estaba hecho un nudo. Aunque su papá era gay, él sentía que podría ser juzgado.

—Tienes algunos años más para que lo entiendas, hijo. No precipites las cosas.

Curtis sonrió. Su papá era realmente cool, comprendía. Le agradaba y quería estar alrededor de él. Era todo lo que había soñado que un papá debería ser —Gracias por entender.

—Solo para que lo sepas, aunque de cualquier modo ya lo debes haber imaginado, aquí no hay mujeres, excepto por la pequeña Melonee, la hermanita de Tangee. Hay muchas parejas aquí.

Curtis asintió. Entonces él no iba a ser juzgado por nadie. Eso era un alivio. Aun no sabía qué pensar. Su sexualidad lo había golpeado, pero era más fácil salir en una casa llena de gente que entendía. Esto podría ser solo curiosidad. Aun no estaba seguro.

—Voy a dormir. ¿Te gustaría ir al taller conmigo mañana?— Harry se puso de pie y se estiró.

Curtis sintió su cara iluminarse. Asintió. Él estaba feliz de que su padre lo quisiera alrededor.

—Te despertaré en la mañana. —Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a Curtis, antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Hazme un favor, si un chico llamado Cecil trata de que vayas a algún lado con él... corre. —Con eso, Harry lo dejó para que durmiera.

Curtis se llevó sus dedos al área que había sido besada, su corazón se sentía más ligero y su pecho explotaba de alegría. Él iba a ser el mejor hijo y haría que su papá se sintiera orgulloso de él.

🥀

Harry y Louis fueron con Curtis a encontrarse con Sandy y su marido. Habían pasado años desde que la había visto, pero no habían pasado los años por ella.

—Harry. —Sandy lo abrazó, y entonces se giró hacia Curtis—. Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

—Si, mamá. —Curtis y Terrance fueron por el equipaje.

—Él es Louis. —Harry le presentó a su pareja—. Él es mi pareja.

Sandy abrió más los ojos, pero le sonrió cálidamente a Louis. ―Encantado de conocerte, Louis.

—Lo mismo digo. —Louis le sonrió a Sandy mientras ellos caminaban hacia la salida.

—Nunca lo hubiera pensado. —Sandy negaba con la cabeza y sonreía—. Él es un hombre atractivo, Harry.

—Gracias. —Harry seguía inseguro sobre enojarse con Sandy o no. Aunque él se había mudado cuando abrió el local de tatuajes, y no dejó una dirección, sentía que ella debió de esforzarse más en localizarlo.

Seguía sintiendo que lo había hecho a un lado. Pero esto era acerca de Curtis. Aun se sentía demasiado irreal como para creerlo y por eso él iba a concentrarse en hacer lazos con el jovencito. Si iniciaba fricciones entre Sandy y él, eso haría que Curtis se sintiera incómodo, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. 

—Un amigo mío aceptó en dejarles su departamento mientras estén aquí. —Lewis, el detective, aún tenía las llaves de su departamento, y Maverick pensó que era mejor que la mamá y el padrastro de Curtis no se quedaran en la Casa. Ya era muy difícil el ocultarle el secreto a su hijo.

Algo que a Harry no le gustaba pero entendía.

Condujo de regreso a Villa Brac, dándole a la pareja un pequeño tour de la casa en donde Curtis se quedaba. Sandy y Terrance lo aprobaron, Harry llevó a la pareja al departamento.

🥀

Louis se reía mientras veía a Curtis seguir a Harry alrededor del taller, como si estudiara cada movimiento. Él podía ver la idealización en los ojos de Curtis. Su mamá parecía haberlo criado bien.

Su pareja era paciente, y le explicaba las cosas mientras Curtis se movía alrededor. Harry casi parecía muy emocionado enseñándole a su hijo el taller. Louis sabía que ellos estarían bien. Curtis parecía estar ajustándose. Había estado aquí una semana y seguía a su papá como un cachorrito.

Incluso un día de esa semana se acercó a Louis para preguntarle qué hacía él. Curtis le confesó que estaba preocupado de no agradarle a Louis por monopolizar el tiempo de su padre. Louis le aseguró que él estaba bien, animando a Curtis a conocer a su padre, y le prometió a Curtis que las cosas entrarían en una rutina. Curtis pareció aceptar eso, y empezaba a hablarle al oído a Louis en cada oportunidad.

—¿Está el señor Styles?

Louis miró sobre su hombro. Billy llegaba diez minutos antes al trabajo. —Dile Harry. Él está en el taller con su hijo. Pasa.

Louis vio cómo Billy se presentó con Curtis, y vio la chispa en los ojos de Curtis cuando conoció al chico pelirrojo. Billy parecía sonreírle más de lo normal a Curtis.

Louis se rió cuando Harry miró a Billy, obviamente también atrapando la mirada. Cuando Billy llenó los papeles para su empleo, escribió que tenía dieciséis años, esa edad en los humanos es cuando su curiosidad sexual es más fuerte. Él tenía que advertirle a Harry que les diera espacio pero que los vigilara. 

—Creo que el chico le puso el ojo a nuestro hijo —Harry gruñó mientras entraba en la oficina.

Louis nunca tendría suficiente de oír la palabra 'nuestro'. Curtis había aceptado eso, incluso comenzó a decirle también a Louis papá. Eso fue extraño al principio, pero se acostumbró a la idea. ―Amor de cachorros. Enamoramiento. Eso está bien.

—No me gusta eso. Curtis es demasiado joven —Harry gruñó mientras veía a través de la ventana de la oficina al par.

Louis se rió. —Escúchate, veo que has tomado el rol de papá muy bien.

—Yo mantendré el ojo en él. No voy a dejar que presione a Curtis. —Harry miraba a Billy mientras el joven mecánico miraba a Curtis. Billy se apresuró a alejar la vista, dando un paso para alejarse de Curtis. Curtis no pareció notarlo. Dio un paso para acercarse al pelirrojo, mirándolo como si fuera de oro. Las cosas de padre eran más complicadas de lo que pensaba y Louis se rió mentalmente.

—Ellos hacen una linda pareja —Louis bromeó.

Harry gruñó.

Louis levantó los brazos. —Solo estoy bromeando.

—No son una pareja.

—Solo no lo agobies. Eso podría alejarlo —Louis le advirtió.

Harry gruñó mientras regresaba al taller y se deslizaba entre ellos.

🥀

A Harry el pensar en su hijo con el mecánico no le agradaba. Su hijo era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería. Él planeaba asegurarse de que Curtis siguiera virgen tanto como fuera posible. Mierda, se oía como un padre autoritario. Ni siquiera él había sido virgen a los quince años. Era fácil saber que Curtis haría lo que quisiera a pesar de los deseos de Harry. Probablemente él podría influenciarlo algo, pero la última decisión sería de Curtis.

—¿Puedo invitar a Billy a cenar?

—No. —Harry vio cómo se caía la expresión de su hijo. Sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable, tomó una profunda respiración—. Puede venir, pero mantenlo en el estudio.

—Lo haré.

Harry podría tener a los guerreros y a las parejas echándoles un ojo y que se aseguraran de que no se fueran a una habitación.

Sandy había ido a ver cómo Harry y Curtis hacían lazos pero en general los dejó solos para que hicieran lazos. La habían invitado a ella y a Terrance a la casa a cenar algunas noches.

Todo el mundo parecía llevarse bien, lo que tranquilizo las preocupaciones de Harry de que Sandy fuera a desaprobar la Casa y se llevara a Curtis a casa con ella, antes de que Harry y Curtis pasaran más tiempo juntos. Ella solo se quedó otra semana, Harry esperaba que en ese tiempo pudiera convencerla de que Curtis estaría a salvo y ella le permitiera quedarse todo el verano.

🥀

Curtis vio a su papá salir del estudio, sabía que solo estaba siendo sobreprotector. Eso hacía que sintiera calidez en su interior, a su papá le importaba lo que él hacía. A Curtis le agradaba Billy. El chico era divertido, tenía una agradable sonrisa, y era caliente. A pesar de que se cuestionaba su preferencia sexual, no estaba ciego.

—Hey. —Blair se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de él, tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió. Curtis no podía decir que no se había sentido atraído por él cuando lo vio la primera vez. Pero Blair era demasiado viejo y tenía a Kota.

—Qué mal que no te quedes después del verano. —Blair dejó el control remoto.

Curtis había pensado eso. No quería irse. Le agradaba estar aquí. No quería dejar a sus papás. Él y Harry apenas empezaban a conocerse, y Louis parecía que lo quería alrededor. —Sí, qué mal.

Blair le sonrió. Curtis lo soltó:—Conocí a alguien.

Blair apagó la televisión y se giró de frente a él. —Oh si, ¿a quién? 

—Billy, el mecánico de mis papás. —Curtis se ruborizó al confesarlo.

—En serio, ¿él te agrada?

Era fácil hablar con Blair. Podría ser mayor, pero parecía que amaba hablar con Curtis. —Aun no estoy seguro. Parece agradable.

—Solo prométeme que no te moverás rápido. —La inocencia de Blair fue tomada por la fuerza cuando era muy joven. Lo que lo hacía un gran abogado de mantener la virginidad hasta que estuvieran realmente seguros de estar listos. Curtis sabía eso. Louis le había dicho todo eso. Quizás es por eso que era fácil hablar con él.

Curtis se frotó las manos en los jeans, levantando la vista para mirar al atractivo hombre. —¿Qué si estoy listo?— No estaba seguro de estarlo, pero quería consejo.

Blair lo miró por un momento. —Entonces tengo una palabra para ti. Condones. Nunca, jamás, nunca tengas sexo sin uno.

—¿Tienes alguno?— No haría daño tener uno solo por si acaso.

Blair negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. —Oh, infiernos, no. No quieres que tenga a tus padres tras mi cuello. Y tu mamá, no se ve como alguien con quien quiera meterme. Pregúntales a ellos.

—Está bien. —Curtis dejó a Blair y fue a buscar a alguno de ellos.

🥀

—Más duro, Harry, —Louis rogaba mientras Harry se empujaba al interior de su culo.

—¿Te gusta esto, bebé?— Harry encajó sus dedos en las caderas de Louis, bombeando su pene profundamente dentro del apretado agujero.

—Dios, sí —Louis murmuró—. Voy a morderte.

Harry se salió, giró a Louis, volvió a entrar y se inclinó hacia adelante. Su pareja mordió su cuello mientras las uñas de sus dedos se encajaban en sus hombros. Harry lo jodió más duro, Louis se deslizaba en la cama con fuerza.

Louis lo liberó, y Harry llevó sus piernas sobre sus hombros mientras Louis arqueaba su espalda, permitiendo que Harry entrara más profundo. —Joder, te sientes malditamente bien ―Harry gruñó.

—Tú, también —Louis jadeó mientras tomaba su pene y bombeaba hasta que gritó el nombre de Harry.

—Ese es mi bebé. Córrete para mí. —Harry se empujó unas cuantas veces más, tensándose, entonces gruñó ante su propia liberación—. Esto solo se pone mejor y mejor. —Harry besó a su pareja, lo liberó y se rodó llevándose a Louis con él.

—Estoy pegajoso —dijo Louis mientras besaba el pecho de Harry, lamiendo los tatuajes que había manchado. Harry se estremeció bajo su lengua. Él sabía lo mucho que los tatuajes encendían a Louis. Le cruzó el pensamiento de buscar su equipo y tatuarse el nombre de Louis en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Normalmente, él tenía reglas con respecto a los nombres, pero dado que él y Louis iban a estar juntos mucho tiempo, podría ignorar eso.

Harry palmeó su culo. —Ve a ducharte mientras cambio las sábanas.

Harry podía decir que él no quería moverse, pero Louis salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Harry quitó las sábanas y arreglaba la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta. Tomó unos boxers y se los puso.

—¿Papá, puedo hablar contigo?— Curtis dijo a través de la puerta.

—Claro, entra. —Harry tomó algo de ropa, y la dejó sobre el lavabo en el cuarto de baño para Louis.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó cuándo regresó al cuarto.

—Necesito condones. —Curtis se apartó cuando la rabia oscureció la expresión de Harry. Girándose, él salió del cuarto.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Louis preguntó, mientras salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla secando su cabello.

—Nuestro hijo. Quiere condones —Harry gruñó.

—Tranquilízate, cavernícola. ¿O prefieres que experimente sin ellos?

Harry levantó las manos al aire. —Prefiero que no experimente nada. —Su cerebro se rebelaba contra la idea de que su hijo de quince años tuviera sexo.

—Eso no va a suceder, así que ve ahí y habla con él, dale lo que necesita antes de que a tus espaldas contraiga algo. —Louis colocó sus manos en las caderas, tamborileando con su pie mientras esperaba que Harry moviera su trasero.

Aunque el pensamiento horrorizaba a Harry, podría ser solo su suerte que su hijo contrajera algo la primera vez. Pasando las manos sobre su cabeza, Harry cruzó el pasillo.

Curtis levantó la vista cuando Harry entró al cuarto, Louis lo seguía de cerca. —Lo siento —dijo su hijo.

—No lo hagas. Eres lo suficientemente mayor para hacer tus decisiones. No me gusta, pero es inteligente, muestra que usas la cabeza. —Harry sintió a Louis deslizar su mano entre la suya. Con un ligero apretón, Louis lo animó y él continuó—. No tengo ninguno, así que tendré que ir a la farmacia. Preferiría que no los tuvieras y esperaras, pero entonces los necesitarías y no los tendrías. —¿Su hijo le habría entendido? Harry estaba confundido como el infierno.

—Solo prométenos que siempre los usarás —Louis agregó.

—Lo haré.

—¿Y nos dirás cuando creas que estés listo?— Harry agregó.

—Lo haré. Aun no estoy seguro, pero les avisaré cuando lo decida.

Eso era más de lo que Harry podría esperar. ¿Cómo infiernos los padres sobrevivían a esta etapa en la vida de sus hijos? Él estaba listo para comprar una escopeta y dispararle a quien se acercara a Curtis.

🥀

Una semana después, Curtis tocó la puerta de la recámara de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dije que les diría.

El corazón de Harry golpeaba contra su pecho. Él tenía que ser adulto acerca de eso, no volverse loco. —¿Lo hiciste?

—No. Bueno, no hicimos todo el camino. —Curtis se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Bueno, eso es todo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Harry asintió. —Está bien, gracias. —Joder, ¿estarían Curtis y Louis en competencias para ver quién le sacaba canas primero?

—Nuestro pequeño niño está creciendo muy rápido. —Louis se paró al lado de Harry.

Harry gruñó.

🥀

Después de llevar a Sandy y Terrance al aeropuerto y tener la aprobación de ella de que Curtis se quedara todo el verano, ellos se dirigieron al taller. Había muchas cosas que terminar.

Harry terminó de reparar un carro y se dirigió a la oficina de Louis. Curtis estaba de espaldas, pero sus hombros temblaban. Harry podía decir que estaba llorando. ¿Qué infiernos sucedía?

—¿Estas bien, hijo?— Harry no estaba seguro si debía quedarse en la puerta o ir a darle un gran abrazo a su hijo. Él podía dejar que Curtis dictara cuánto podía manejar.

Curtis se giró, se secó las gruesas gotas que bajaban de sus mejillas. —Yo–Yo–le dije que no estaba listo.

El vello de la nuca de Harry se erizó.

—Se enojó y dijo que si lo amaba debía hacerlo. —Curtis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, viéndose perdido.

—¿Él hizo?— Harry dio un paso hacia adelante.

—No, él no me forzó. Pero ahora no me habla. —Curtis se secó los ojos.

—Espera. —Harry se giró para dejar la oficina, listo para matar a un mecánico pelirrojo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?— Curtis salió detrás del escritorio, con sus brazos extendidos como si pudiera agarrar a Harry que estaba del otro lado del cuarto.

—Tengo que hablar con ese chico —Harry gruñó.

—Por favor no lo hagas —Curtis le rogaba con la mirada.

Harry rodó la cabeza, apoyándola en sus hombros mientras miraba el techo. Al menos su hijo no cedió a la presión. Estaba orgulloso de él, y sabía que si hablaba con el hombre justo ahora, probablemente le retorcería el cuello. —No lo haré. Espera aquí.

Harry se dirigió al taller. —Checa la salida y ve a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Billy lo miró desde debajo del cofre, sorprendido. El chico realmente era un buen mecánico, pero si él tenía que decidir entre su hijo y el pelirrojo, el mecánico perdía. —Pero...

—¡Ahora!

Billy bajó el cofre, tomó la tarjeta del reloj, la checó, tomó sus cosas y salió.

—Bravo, cavernícola. —Louis besó su mejilla—. Es la típica conducta de un adolescente. No puedes culparlo por intentarlo.

—Puedo cuando es nuestro hijo... Él puede presionar con esas líneas de mierda a alguien más. —Harry sabía que su pareja tenía razón, pero cuando su propio hijo estaba involucrado las palabras caían en oídos sordos.

—¿Puedo salir ahora, papá?— Curtis asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su oficina viendo hacia el taller por lo que Harry asumió pudiera estar Billy. Podía ver su aprehensión. Sabía que Billy había roto el corazón de su hijo, y estaba molesto por eso.

—Ven —Louis lo llamó—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Keata está en el restaurante? Necesito hablar con tu padre.

Curtis metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la calle, viéndose como si su mejor amigo hubiera muerto. Harry lo sentía por el jovencito. Sabía lo que el primer enamoramiento podría hacerle a tu corazón cuando era tratado de esa forma.

—Tienes que aceptar que se le rompa el corazón. Por mucho que quieras evitar eso, eso puede suceder —dijo Louis después de que vieron a su hijo entrar al restaurante.

—¿Cuando te volviste un chico listo?— Harry le preguntó sosteniendo a su pareja en sus brazos.

—Solo recuerdo esa edad, lo que sentí con mi primer beso, y las emociones que me recorrieron.

—Cállate. Yo fui tu primero —dijo Harry jalando a Louis a sus brazos.

—Lo eres, cavernícola. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
